


Dark Possessions

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1stPOV, Abuse, AgedUp, BrokenHome, F/M, eviladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 25,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: The Dupain-Cheng’s were my family. Nothing like my broken home. We were perfect.Then she came.I never went home, and music grew darker. I messed up when I tossed her away. Now, she’s with him, and I’m alone; again. Until I put on the mask and make her mine again...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste/Emile Agreste, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 84
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

The Dupain-Cheng’s were a family, nothing like my real parents and myself. They were warm and inviting while mine were cold and distant.

I grew to love the smell of fresh baked goods, and every time Marinette invited me over, I almost never left. They adopted me, and to them, I was a normal teenager like their daughter.

When we went to my home on occasion, I played my piano, and she would accompany me on the violin. Under my roof, we were perfect people. Perfect students, perfect son, and daughter.

Under her roof, we were kids. No titles or expectations. It was heaven.

So, when I was forced to attend a function with both my parents in England, without Marinette or her family to escape, I dreaded it.

“It’s just a week Adrien, endure just one week,” Marinette said as she helped me pack my suitcase. I pouted, collapsing on my bed facedown. I knew she couldn’t hear me, but all the energy was gone from me suddenly.

“I don’t know what you just said.” She mused packing the blue scarf she had made me for my birthday.

“I said, come with me,” I repeated. She took a seat beside me, her fingers gently combing through my blond locks.

“You know I can’t, we’ve been over this.” She said making me sigh. Did she realize  
how dependent on her I had become?

She wasn’t Nino, he had Alya. But, I had her. Marinette was my confidant. She was the one I ran to when the abuse became too much. When that trapped feeling nearly choked me and I had to escape.

Yet, here she was sending me off for a week with the people she knew made my anxiety rise to a crippling level.

“Mari,” I quietly begged. Her small palms rested on each cheek, cupping my face as her blue eyes focused on me.

“I love you, and I promise you can call, text, or FaceTime me whenever.” She whispered before kissing my lips. I let my hands press gently on either side of her head before deepening the kiss. I didn’t dare go further, scared of what would happen if we were found.

It was her who pulled away first, it was always her.

“We should finish,” she announced. I moved away from her, respecting her wishes. She never let us get far, not for my lack of trying. She smiled before packing the last of my things as I follow like a stray cat given food.

“This should be good for you and your parents. Time together without work.” Marinette said happily, oblivious to my own knowledge that work followed the Agreste wherever.

“Yeah,” I started, I didn’t have the energy to tell her sofreírle, or have the courage to explain how little faith I had in the adults she expected more from. To my parents, I was just a doll they could dress up.

“That’s all, right?” She suddenly asked drawing me from my thoughts. I nod, eyeing the three cases I would live off of for the next week.

“Yeah, that’s everything,” except you, I wanted to add. Her smile made my darkroom bright as she placed her hands on her small waist and glanced around. For what I didn’t know. I opened my mouth to ask her something when the door opened.

Though nicer than my father, and kinder to strangers. My mother’s way or abuse was worse than my father’s.

My father was cold and cynical at times, but mother. She literally killed you with kindness.

“Marinette, It’s getting late dear. You should head home. I will have our driver take you.” Emilie smiled. A shared look between her and I proved she knew what she was leaving me behind to deal with. Proof that she understood what was coming next.

It wasn’t late at all, barely past noon. No, my mother was sending my safety net away. As Marinette left my room closing the door behind her, the usual soft click was like a gun going off.

My room, warm and happy moments ago, became a jail cell. I was an inmate in my own home, my parents, the unforgiving wardens...


	2. Chapter 2

I used to think my parents were the best. Sure my dad was focused on his career and both my parents wanted me to model, but after being with Marinette’s family, I realized how wrong I was. 

I swore by my mother. She was kind, she loved me, and was always smiling. Her love was abusive. 

Every time I messed up, her warm words of disappointment brought me down. I had disappointed the person I loved, who I never wanted to hurt. As I got older, and I kept messing up. I grew scared of failure. The more I feared it, the more I ended up at Its door. 

Perhaps that was why I felt so bad when Marinette and I first met. The look of anger and disappointment in her blue eyes had been so familiar it hurt. Once the misunderstanding was cleared up, and I learned that a better way to admit failure existed, I learned how horrible my mother was. 

“Adrien, eat,” Emilie ordered as Gabriel sat silently and distant at the head of the long table. One end sat my father, my mother at the other end, and me in the middle. The distance between us a sick twisted reminder of how broken we were. 

Mari and her parents were always so close they knocked elbows. 

“Sorry mother,” no other words, just the formal usual and silence. No jokes, no laughter or talks of the day. I bit back the tears as I ate my tasteless dinner. 

“Our driver will take our luggage tonight, have it ready.” father's cold voice ordered earning a chorus of yes from mother and I. Dinner went by in silence before I was dismissed and allowed to return to my room. 

The silence bit at me as I readied first bed, placing the bags Mari had packed me into the hall. Once I fell in bed, I sent a quick text to Mari before going to sleep. 

Morning came quicker than I wanted, the only solace, Marinette’s prerecorded morning message on my phone. 

My eyes opened as I looked at the wall. Soon mother would come to get me. An Agreste was never late. 

With a long sigh, I began my morning routine. 

The abuse wasn’t good, and it came in many forms. If I focused on my family, I could see the damage done. Mother and father had their own issues, and I hated being in the middle. Used as a vessel for their arguments. Tossed around and controlled. Made to submit at every order. 

My phone vibrated right we mother entered the room. I was shirtless, and I could feel her watching me with disappointment. 

“Mother,” I greeted, submitting to her and whatever condescending lecture she had for me. I ignored my cell phone for the time being. 

“The car will be here in twenty minutes, do not be late.” She said sharply before walking out, her heels tapping loudly against the marble floor. Finally, alone, I looked at my phone. Marinette’s face smiled back at me. Subconsciously I had answered the FaceTime. The pink of her bedroom greeted me, and I found myself wanting to run to her. 

“Hey,” I greeted softly. 

“Morning love,” she returned in an equal soft whisper. I sat the phone on its charger, making sure she could still see me as I finished dressing.

“You are really leaving,” she said, her voice sounding in disbelief. I could only nod, tucking my shirt into my jeans.

“Just for a bit though, I’ll call whenever I can.” I smile, finally turning to her. Marinette was smiling, though I knew it was fake. I hated seeing her like that. 

“I love you Mari, I’ll talk to you when I get to England,” I promised before ending the call. Taking a deep breath, I headed downstairs and to the car where my parents were waiting, neither happy with my slow descent.

As we rode in silence to the train station, I watched my parents. Lately I had noticed them shifting. The unconditional love I had once seen was gone now. Fathers obsession with work had finally taken its toll on mother. 

Once on the train, I listened to my Chinese lesson on my phone. So far, I had learned to annoy Mari with knowing about her mother tongue than she did. It made for a good distraction and a good reason to continue the lessons rather than just for my father. 

“Adrien, when we arrive, remember to be nice to your cousin and aunt.” Mother ordered. “The Graham DeVilly family is much like the Agreste, we expect nothing but the best.” 

I nod, Felix and I were so close at one time, but I had learned the hard way that time wasn’t kind to change.


	3. Chapter 3

My aunt and cousin were waiting for us once we entered my mother’s childhood home. The Graham De Vanily twins loved symmetry. They did everything together, got married, and pregnant together. Felix and I were proof of that symmetry, the reason we looked and sounded so alike. 

We two were perfection. 

“Emilie!” My aunt called rushing to high her twin. 

“Cousin,” Felix said softly and formally as he extended a hand for me to shake. I tentatively reached forward. 

“Boys, go upstairs,” my aunt ordered as Felix bowed and led me up the marble stairs. Their home was a replica of my own. Same cold walls and floors. 

“I’m afraid I must visit the England office of Gabriel, things are not well there.” I heard father announce before leaving the sisters. 

“Adrien,” Felix called gaining my attention as I nod and continue to follow him. His room was as spacious as my own, but where mine had become warm with touches of Marinette and my friends, Felix’s was cold and reflected his seriousness for his studies. 

“Are you still in private school?” I asked trying to make conversation. Felix nodded as he sat on his couch and pulled out a book. His look of boredom made me uneasy as I made my way to the other side of the couch and sat. 

“Do you remember how we used to talk about falling in love, have you found someone yet?” I ask. Felix was still silent, turning the page of his book, making me pout as I was ignored. Deciding to flip through the pictures on my phone, I smiled. 

“Love is a useless emotion,” Felix announced making me look over. He was eyeing the picture of Marinette and me under the Eiffel Tower. I shifted it so he could have a better look, proudly showing off my Mari. 

“Mom likes her I think, she’s allowed inside the house at least,” I admit with a chuckle. Felix frowned as he shook his head. 

“It would explain things.” My cousin replied before standing up. I watched him move to the window and look out, his eyes narrowed and cold. He was a replica of me or I of him. We were so close before, yet now, here we were struggling to hold a conversation. 

I replaced my phone in my pocket, trying to think of something that could fix our relationship. 

“Tell me, Adrien, what gives you such faith in love?” Felix asked me. I paused trying to think of my answer. It was never a question I had thought of before.

“Mother and father love each other, they fight but still are together. Then Mari and I love each other. And my friends love me.” I explained. “Love is unbreakable Felix, it’s universal.” I was happy with my answer, it was perfect. But, looking at my cousin, I knew it was wrong. 

“You are so naive, little cousin. Love is just a silly emotion to replace the word devotion. What you feel is called devotion and that can break as easily as a thread to scissors.” He hissed at me causing me to flinch back in fear at his sudden anger. 

“Why are you like this? What happened to you?” I whispered. Felix frowned deeper at me before shaking his head. 

“Give it time, and you will learn what I mean.” I wanted to ask for more information, but we were called downstairs. I again followed behind Felix my mind now fixated on his words as food for thought.

Lunch was actually enjoyable as my mother and her sister chatted. Felix was still silent, but the background chatter was a much-wanted difference from the emotionless ones of home. 

“Adrien, your mother tells me you have a girlfriend.” My aunt said drawing my attention. My smile was instantaneous at the idea of talking about my Marinette. 

“She’s amazing and a talented designer in training. She makes all her clothes and even made a scarf for me for my birthday.” I said, my heart and emotions swelling as I spoke. 

“She sounds amazing, Emilie has been telling me about her herself and she showed me a picture of the two of you. So cute.” My aunt gushed. I felt myself blushing at her words, mother and father didn’t speak much about my love life, to suddenly be in the spotlight for it outside of interviews, was nerve ending. 

“I wouldn’t trade her for the world.” I quietly admit, and it was true, my Mari was the only sunshine I had left in a world where color had vanished years ago. My mind wandered, to Marinette and I’ll admit, my obsession with her was dangerous, but I owed her so much. She had saved me, as cliche as that was, she had brought me from a destructive thought process to a light that was hers. 

“That’s so sweet, Emilie isn’t that cute?” my aunt asked as I finished my meal. Maybe the trip wouldn’t be as bad as I had thought originally. As I stood up to leave, Felix hugged me. A surprise considering how he had been acting, but I didn’t care as our mothers cooed at us before dismissing us from the table. I should have guessed things would go wrong when I didn’t feel my phone in my pocket...


	4. Chapter 4

I have a knack for bad luck. My phone going missing for a day wasn’t too strange for me. The constant messages and missed calls from a worried Marinette were also not uncommon. She had my schedule memorized better than I did. 

It was strange, however, that my phone would turn up the next morning on the charger as if it had been there the whole time and no one notices. 

“I told you, you're just blind,” Felix said as I finished a text to Marinette. Currently, she was a mental breakdown away from crossing the border. 

“Perhaps,” I shrugged, smiling at her hasty reply. The usual careful words jumbled and misspelled from no doubt teared eyes. 

“Hey, take a picture with me to help prove I’m alive to my girlfriend. Not to mention we haven’t had a picture together since we were in elementary age.” I muse earning his stone glare. I pushed back the familiar shiver it gave me. So much like my fathers. 

“Come on Fe, I’m sure Marinette would love to see you.” I urged, trying to find the cousin I once knew inside this stoned replica. 

“Very well, but it’s ridiculous.” He supplied as I leaned in close, tossing an arm over his shoulder before smiling as the camera clicked, our images frozen for eternity. 

My happy face and his angered glare. Exact replicas, but totally different. 

“Great pic Fe, thanks,” I said saving it before sending a copy to Marinette. I felt Felix shift beside me making me look over curiously. He was on his phone texting. He seemed bored so I doubted it was a friend. Shrugging I continued texting Marinette. 

—-//////—-

Adrien was with his cousin in England, he was with family. I knew he hated being alone with them, but despite their shortcomings, they couldn’t be that bad, right?

Wrong.

I learned first-hand last night just how bad his family could get. Felix had managed to get my number, the texts, and pictures, the threats. 

I could barely talk to Adrien without remembering each cruel word and incriminating picture. Did Adrien know or understand how easily his cousin could ruin us?

Panic filled me as I pretended all was normal for Adrien. He had enough to worry about. If I told him his cousin was manipulative and hurtful, it could break him. I didn’t want to be that cruel to him. As my phone buzzed with another message from him, Adrien sent me a selfie of the two of them. 

I felt sick, they were so alike, if I didn’t know Adrien as well as I did, I could be easily fooled. 

Sending my love to Adrien, I then focused on the message from Felix. The warning of remaining with Adrien. The threat of his love running out. 

Adrien loves me, in a way dependent on me. Our friends and my family were his family, his comfort. For Felix to say that would end, I couldn’t, didn’t want to believe it. 

In a way, I was dependent on him as well. I always thought Adrien would be with me forever. 

We grew up together. My parents often catering his family parties. 

Yes, his father hated me, his mother seemed to warm up to me the past couple of years. I had assumed, much like him, that I would join the Agreste family one day. 

I shook my head. I couldn’t think those thoughts. Adrien was still mine. We were in love. He hadn’t said a thing about a break-up. Felix had said it, and Felix was not Adrien.


	5. Chapter 5

Photoshoots in London were mostly the same as Paris. But this time, I was graced with most of my family attending as well. Even father and his secretary Nathalie had made an appearance, mostly to critic if needed, but they came. 

I enjoyed my mother’s playful banter with her sister and my cousins snide remarks. It was still work, but I always take what I can get. 

Pose after pose. My body moved and molded at command, my eyes fixed on father, catching his gaze drifting not to mother, but his secretary. Soft eyes that had once been solely for mother. I ignored the warning in my head, changing focus to the camera. I had to think of Marinette. I had to keep the happy guise up while my mind settled from the unhappy sight I had accidentally witnessed. 

It wasn’t the first time father had made those looks at Nathalie. I had seen them before, and much like before, ignored them. Felix’s words echoed in my head. His warning of love not existing. 

“Adrien smile, think of love in spring!” My photographer ordered making me nod and return to smiles I didn’t feel. Mother and father had not been as close lately, but divorce had never been a thought to me. Surely father wouldn’t let that stigma fall on the Agreste name, right?

But, if not divorce, was another my worse stigma about to unfold? Did mother see the signs I had? Was it already so late they no longer thought to hide from me?

“Done! Perfecto! Marvelous! Great job young Agreste.” The photographer beamed as he and the staff began to pack things away at my fathers order. Mother made her way to me, fixing a stray hair by placing it behind my ear. 

“Your father wishes to have dinner together tonight before we head home.” She told me before kissing the top of my head and walking to join her sister. 

It wasn’t rare for us all to have dinner together. It was rare for it to be so public. 

Felix approached me, a smile on his face as he leaned in. 

“Your happy dream is about to end.” He warned. I glared at him. The Agreste name meant everything to father, as long as I dreamed along that line, everything would be fine, right?

“Whatever you say Felix.” I replied before moving to join my parents. Nathalie smiled as mother placed her hands on my shoulders. Her grip was light, I ignored the odd memory of it being heavy and protective at one point. 

Was I being blind to the changes? Was Felix seeing what I wished to ignore? 

“Are we ready? Nathalie, have our things prepared for the train. Emilie, our reservations are ready.” Gabriel announced, his strides confidant as he headed to the car. I followed after saying our goodbyes to my aunt and cousin. 

The ride was in silence, I eyed my parents, hoping to not see what Felix had. But, I was no longer blind or Naïve to what was happening. There was no love between the two adults I cared for. 

Dinner was in silence, the awkward atmosphere causing me to shift my food around as hunger left me. I wanted to confront them, to beg them that it wasn’t true. They loved each other! They loved me?

“I won’t be returning with you and Adrien,” the words were calm and clear. Silence broken by my mother’s announcement. 

“I presume the papers will be with Natalie.” Father replied just as calmly. I couldn’t believe it. They were discussing it as if it were the weather. My family was falling apart, and they didn’t care! 

“Why!” I ask, my voice breaking as tears finally fell. Mother and father looked over at me. 

“Stop crying Adrien, it isn’t the Agreste way.” Mother ordered, her cold words making me fall silent. 

“I’m sorry our arrangement ended. I’m sure a list of agreements will be attached?” Father continued as if I had said nothing. I felt sick, my parents without even fighting for something, were divorcing. 

“What about me? What will happen? Don’t I get a day!” I couldn’t hold back the words, my world crumbling as I was ignored. 

~////~

The train ride home was in silence. I was confused, broken. Nathalie was beside father, both going over the divorce papers. My phone was in my limp hand. Marinette’s last text filled with happy hopes I didn’t, couldn’t share. 

Mother was gone, she had tossed us away without a care. Tossed me away. 

“Adrien, you're phone keeps going off, either answer it or turn it off.” Gabriel ordered, looking at me for the first time since the dinner. I excused myself, standing to walk out and find a more secluded area. I needed space, needed to think. My phone buzzed again. Marinette’s name highlighted. I frown turning off my phone. 

I needed to be alone...


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette was waiting for me at school. I was early, which meant she had been up much earlier. 

“I figured you would be sleeping,” I greeted. She didn’t smile, simply walking over to hug me. Her embrace was warm and protective. I had secluded myself after news of the divorce broke. What did I say? What did I do?

I had been kept out of the loop so long, to my family, I was just an object for work. A pawn to expand and connect the De Vanilly jewel line and Agreste fashion. 

“Do you feel like skipping?” She asked, her voice low and cautious. I buried my face in her hair. She had worn her raven locks down today. The soft wind tussling them. 

Did I feel like skipping? On one hand, I wanted to see my friends, but on the other, Marinette was right, I didn’t want to be around people. 

Taking her hand, I led her away from our homes and school. No real destination in mind, we headed downtown. Mari had a tea shop she liked owned by a man named Fu. 

The place was calm, a light jazz number being played by a live band on stage, a lone guitar player. 

I pulled Marinette’s seat out for her, smiling before taking my own seat. We had only been here twice. It was secluded and rich with Chinese architecture and paintings. 

“Should we do hot or cold tea?” Marinette asked trying her best to choose a safe topic. I knew her nature. She wanted to help me, it was in her nature. I didn’t want the help though. 

“Adrien?” She whispered. 

“Hot,” I replied half-heartedly. In truth, I didn’t care for anything. I had hoped being beside my girlfriend would be enough, but the sting of betrayal from my family still took the forefront. I felt alone, tossed aside. 

They were supposed to love me, so was it my fault? Had I taken all their love for each other? Had their slow coldness towards me been a reflection of their own loss of warmth for each other? Was I just a reminder of a failed partnership?

Fu gave us our drinks as the young guitarist continued his slow laid back melodies. I felt trapped, sick to my stomach. 

“Plagg!” A shrill voice yelled shattering the quiet atmosphere. The music continued uninterrupted as if this happened all the time. 

“What it will taste better this way.” Another equally angry voice, this time male replied. 

“I am not putting stinky cheese in the cake!” She continued as Fu sighed as apologised before leaving towards the arguing. Marinette’s eyes followed the old man, my own eyes focusing on the fiery red head and dark raven hair servers holding a glaring contest behind the counter. 

“Plagg, Tikki, please don’t fight when customers are around.” Fu asked them. 

“Sugar cube started it.” Plagg sulked crossing his arms. 

“I simply kept you from poisoning our customers with your moldy cheese.” Tikki snapped. 

“Let them fight, its entertaining,” a raven haired girl smiled. I heard Marinette sigh before sipping her drink as I continued to watch the feuding workers. They acted like siblings. 

Family I had only seen but never had. Everyone had a family but me. Plagg growled before storming from the building, the smell of moldy cheese wafting behind him. 

“Personally from a bakers point of view, Camebert could be used to make some good cake.” Marinette mused. 

“I’ll take your word for it,” I reply, finally moving to drink my own nearly forgotten tea. Marinette hummed, I felt her eyes on me, watching me. 

~~~////~~~

Home was cold, my father not even bothering to acknowledge me when I walked in later than usual. Nathalie’s cold ice blue eyes followed me. 

I hated her. 

She had come here and ruined my home. Shattered our fragile lives. An invader with false promises. How or why father fell for her was beyond me. 

“Adrien, how was school?” It was a set up question. 

“I didn’t go,” I replied calmly, watching her. She moved closer, I remained still. Would she hurt me?

“Then maybe we should return you to home school. Or, perhaps it’s the people you hang around being a bad influence. This Marinette Dupain-Cheng that is the bad influence. Perhaps we should get rid of her?” As Nathalie spoke, my anger grew. I was not a violent person, but the mere idea of her taking not just my family, but my friends, my Marinette, was enraging. 

“Don’t touch her!” I snap, glaring at her. “You took mother, I won’t let you take her.”


	7. Chapter 7

He didn’t smile brightly anymore. Didn’t laugh either. I hadn’t been able to get him to talk. The more the news repeated the Agreste divorce, the more withdrawn Adrien became. 

“I warned you didn’t I? Told you he was his father’s son. Runs and hides once something becomes hard.” Felix’s voice cooed over the phone. Why has he called, why did I answer?

“My aunt made the right decision after fourteen years.” Felix continued earning my low growl of frustration. That was his aunt, Adrien’s mom, how dare he say such low things about her?

“You're angry,” Felix continued. 

“Of course I am, Adrien didn’t, doesn’t deserve this.” I snapped. Felix was silent, I thought perhaps I had won this argument. I smiled in triumph, before a small chuckle turned my smile to a frown. 

“You think he didn’t deserve this? You think he’s innocent?” Felix asked me. I looked at my phone in confusion. Of course Adrien was innocent. He hadn’t been the cause, could he?

“Poor innocent Adrien. He plays his role well. He even fooled himself.” Felix mused, “Gabriel and my aunt made the perfect doll. A lie, a creation, made to perform.” 

I sat on my chaise in disbelief. How could he say those words? Speak such lies? Did he hate his cousin that much?

“Food for thought of course. I’ll check back in later Marinette.” With that final farewell, the call ended leaving me with an uncomfortable silence. None of that was true. It had to be a lie. Adrien was the sweetest boy I knew. I flung my phone to my table and stood up. 

Just sitting here wouldn’t help me. I decided to take a shower, clear my mind and think. Adrien would ask for help when he was ready, right now, my job was to keep Felix busy so he didn’t upset Adrien more. If he wasn’t already doing so...

~~///~~

Father wasn’t at dinner, just me and the Gorilla. The silence was frightening, it made me face the demons calling in my head. Usually I faced them in my nightmares. 

Scraping forks and knives were the only echo of noise. I wanted to run away, hide from the claws of depression. The truth I tried to ignore was blatant now. There was no black and white, it was all laid out. Father was ignoring me, mother hadn’t spoken to me since the papers were signed. 

The Gorilla was finished as he watched me play with my food. A sigh, I push away my uneaten food before excusing myself to my room. 

The vast room felt empty. Even the many pictures of Marinette didn’t help ease my mind. She didn’t deserve to be drug around through this hell I was bringing her into. 

I stripped off my clothes, entering the bathroom to shower. Mother was gone, my family was essentially gone. Slamming my fist to the wet tiled wall, I snarled. Felix was right. Love was just an illusion. A dream. 

Her ringtone broke the angered thoughts making me smile as I turned off the shower and answered. 

“Hey love,” she greeted. I breathed out a sigh of relief, her voice making all the bad disappear. 

“Want to come over? Enjoy a family night? Papa got a new monopoly set.” She bribed. I smiled, no one would miss me, right?

“Sure, I’ll be there soon.” I told her.


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette’s house had reminded me of what I had lost, what I never had. Such a close family. Able to tease and laugh so carefree. It both shunned me and pulled me in. Marinette’s laughter repeated in my head as I walked back home. It continued like this. 

I would wait for dinner to end, be left alone in my room, before sneaking out to be with the Dupain-Cheng’s. When summer vacation came, I never left the warm bakery. 

Home life was worse. Fathers cold treatment of never being home began to show. I hated Nathalie, rebelled against her. Worse, or perhaps better, the few times father took me someplace, I became friends with Kagami. 

Kagami was the daughter of madam Tsurugi, a fashion empress in Asia. She was beautiful, and she was silent. That dark mysterious side was what pulled me into the shadows. Kagami Tsurugi, once she moved to Paris, had used her siren call one me...

Kagami smiled as she sat beside me, her brown eyes bright with hidden mischief. 

“Wanna sneak out with me tonight?” She whispered, her back straight as she played the role of perfect daughter. I glanced over curious. 

“Where to?” I replied, Kagami smiles as she handed me a note. 

“Burn it, a minute late and don’t bother coming.” She said before kissing my cheek and standing. 

“It’s time you learn how the rich play.” With that she was gone. Kagami Tsurugi was fire, and I found myself eager to play with her. 

I arrived at the Catacombs at midnight. Kagami waiting with a smile as she moved from her spot leaned against the wall to my side. Her arms wrapped around my neck before she kissed me, her tongue exploring my mouth as I moan under the action. 

“Let the kitten adjust first Ryu,” a voice said emerging from the cave entrance. 

“Our boss, Plagg,” Kagami explained as she parted from me. I followed, our fingers locked in an embrace. Plagg? Didn’t he work at the cafe downtown?

“Out here we pretend, wear a mask of perfection for our families and the public. But, down here, we can be free.” Kagami said, pulling me to a giant room where several others where. Some wore masks, others didn’t. I noticed several familiar faces. 

“Down here, anything goes. Because after sunrise it doesn’t matter. Our lives here and there are as different as night and day.” A new voice replied. I recognised him as the guitarist from the cafe. 

“Luka, the viper.” He greeted extending his hand for me as we neared. Kagami smiled as she moved behind me, her arms linked over my shoulders. 

“Have you ever seen a naked woman before Adrien?” She whispered in my ear. Porn immediately came to mind, but her laugh stopped my thoughts. 

“I meant in real life. Come with me.” She ordered, pulling me, commanding me. I let her lead me to a room as the door closed and the right red kimono she had worn fell to the floor exposing her nude clean shaven body to me and the empty room. 

I was frozen as she sat on the center of the bed, legs spread, as she beckoned me forward with her finger like I was a dog. 

My body moved on its own. 

One by one, I lost my clothes. Our tongues connecting and exploring each other’s mouths as our fingers glided over smooth skin. There was no Adrien Agreste, heir to a fashion empire. No Kagami Tsurugi. It was just Adrien and Kagami.


	9. Chapter 9

It continued like this. I was the perfect boyfriend to Mari, obedient to my father and Nathalie. But when I put on the mask of the black cat, I was free to do or be however I wanted. 

“Dude, you sure you can’t hang out?” Nino asked as I closed my locker. 

“Sorry, I have fencing.” I shrug placing my bag higher on my shoulder. 

“Man, It’s always something. I know you need the destruction, but you're old man is turning you into a recluse. Even Mari doesn’t spend much time with you.” Nino rambled. I nod, he was right, I was spending less time with my normal friends, but Kagami and the others were showing me this freedom I hadn’t known before. The memories of last night’s skydiving off the Eiffel Tower made me smile. Paris headlines called us delinquents, but this freedom was a new craving. Perfect Adrien did no wrong, but Chat Noir obeyed no rules. 

He was my freedom, the real me behind the mask that was Adrien Agreste. 

“Judging by Nino’s face, sunshine is going to be absent again.” Alya said as she and Marinette joined us. My eyes met Marinette, blue eyes watching me with innocence. 

“Sorry guys, you know my father.” I apologize earning a kiss from my girlfriend. 

“Just don’t overwork yourself,” Marinette instructed before grabbing her own bag. 

“Call me later?” She asked as I nod before heading to the gym for fencing, Kagami waiting, her red uniform hiding the figure my hands had memorized. 

~///~

Paris after school was a jumble of people. Adrien had been spending more time doing as his father wanted than spending time with us, with me. Making my way to the cafe, I found myself becoming jealous. The warning Felix had given me so long ago seemed to sink in. 

Adrien was drawing away. He was distant, I was no longer someone he went to. 

“Lost in thought?” Luka’s calming voice broke through my thoughts making me look up. He was smiling as he sat in front of the cafe strumming chords on his guitar. 

“Sorry, I guess I was in my own head.” I apologize. We had gotten closer over the past two months. Ever since Adrien had begun focusing more on his father's brand. Luka had approached me one day after noticing me sketching him. I was lost in thought then too. 

“You shouldn’t apologize, your mind is one of the many things that makes you likeable.” Luka replied, placing his instrument to the side. 

“I’m off today, want to share a coffee?” He was waiting, watching me. My face reddened as I hesitated. 

“As friends,” Luka clarified as if reading my mind. Relaxing, I nodded before letting him lead me inside and to a boothe near the back. Taking my seat, Pollen took our order before leaving us alone. 

“He chose work over you again,” Luka said making me sigh and nod. We had planned a date a week ago, but Adrien seemed to have forgotten. Luka was my confidant, a neutral third party to the relationship. 

“It isn’t healthy to let him drag you along like this.” The musician stated calmly. “You tried to help him, now you are just there.” He continued, uttering my inner thoughts. Hearing the words said allowed made me sink in my chair as our coffee and tea were brought forward. We thanked Pollen before silence settled and we enjoyed our drinks listening to the sounds of the cafe. 

Was Adrien falling out of love with me, or were we at a crossroads where he needed to think. So much had happened in the last five months, it was understandable. 

I moan, my fingers pulling on my pigtails. I jumped when soft hands pulled my stressed fingers away. 

“It’s your choice my melody, only you can choose the tune you like.” Luka said sagely. I closed my eyes, who to choose though?

Adrien’s random rhythm, or Luka’s calm soul? Was there a choice to be made? Guilt filled me as I glared into my half drank tea. I wish things could go back to when they were easier.


	10. Chapter 10

The silence was heavy. Never had I felt so tense around Marinette, but that’s what had happened. It was game night at the Dupain-Chang’s, that had been the easy part until Luka had dropped by to give an order.

Was it jealousy I felt while watching her interact with him? 

“Adrien, you're growling,” Marinette whispered softly. She was curled on her bed, looking small surrounded by her pink comforter. 

“Sorry,” I replied hugging my knees. The silence fell again, just as uncomfortable as before. Her eyes were dark and unreadable. 

“Should we talk about it?” She asked watching me carefully. I nod, trying to find a compromise in my mind. Jealousy ran wild inside of me, but another part chided me. How dare I get angry at Marinette when I had been with Kagami. 

No. Chat Noir has been with Kagami. It wasn’t the same. I lean back against the wall. 

“I don’t feel threatened or upset when you are with Nino, but, this Luka guy I know is bad news,” I announce. He ran with Plagg’s crowd, I knew what those people were like. Marinette raised a brow at me as I offered a smile. 

“I’ve seen him around, he sells drugs and is a total playboy,” I explained crossing my arms. I wasn’t about to tell her I regularly bought from him, or that I joined him and Kagami for a threesome sometimes. 

Marinette hugged her knees, taking my words in as she looked down. I crawled over beside her, taking her in my arms. 

“I’m here Mari,” I whispered holding her. She was mine, she was all Adrien had left. Marinette leaned against me as she closed her eyes and smiled. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

Later that night Chat Noir entered the hotel room as Kagami smiled in greeting. I glared at Luka as the musician looked over. 

“Stay away from her,” I warned as Kagami walked forward and wrapped her arms around my waist. She kissed the side of my neck as Luka walked forward. 

“And why should I listen to you?” He asked. I snarled before pushing Kagami away and walking to the exit. 

“Because I can, and will kill you.” I left after that, adjusting my black hood and mask. I had a destination, and now thanks to Kagami, a hard-on. 

Marinette’s balcony was covered in plants. Potted ones, vine ones, all the kinds that annoyed Adrien when he wanted to sit on her rail, but loved when he needed cover to climb up sneakily. I leaped onto the floor of the balcony and smirked as the metal tip of my tail hit against the railing. Fixing my mask, I leaned down and knocked on my girlfriend’s roof hatch. It took her a moment before her head popped up. Those blue eyes were so much like the sky or a young kitten, it entranced me always. 

“Evening Princess,” I greet in a low bow. She frowned, her lips thin as she glares clearly not recognizing me beneath the mask. 

“Care for a midnight walk with a tomcat such as myself?” I ask with a soft purr to my voice. Marinette crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against the walls. 

“I know it is you,” of course I couldn’t fool her, Marinette was as smart as she was beautiful.   
“You have never fooled me Chat Noir,” she whispered, moving from her perch at the wall, and moving to caress my cheek. Those strong commanding eyes were locked on my own green. I slowly blink at her, curious about what she was going to say. Did she approve? Of course, she wouldn’t. But, she didn’t understand this need. This was freedom for me. As Chat Noir, I was unknown, my fame, my name didn’t matter.

“Adrien,” she whispered making me shake my head and pull away. I hold her hands away from me.

“He isn’t here, Adrien isn’t real,” I whisper. Marinette sighed shaking her head. 

“But he is, I see him every day. Adrien, you can’t run from life, you have to face it,” she said trying to escape my hold on her hands.

“Please don’t run, if this is the only way for you to handle all of this, then at least let me help,” Marinette begged, pulling her hands away and hugging me. I freeze under her touch, everything going blank as she hugs me tighter.

“Let me help you Chat, I’ll do anything to help you.” her words were sincere, yet as she spoke them, a monster twisted inside of me. I wrapped my arms around her middle and placed my chin on her head. 

“Anything?” I ask, wanting her to repeat her words.

“Anything,” she promised as the monster purred...


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette had agreed to do anything for me, for Chat. Sitting in class, I glanced over at her. She was sitting quietly, drawing a new design she no doubt had dreamed about. Adrien was the nice boy, he was the one who did no wrong. He was the one who had nothing, just Marinette. 

“Adrien?” Marinette asked glancing over at me through dark raven bangs. I smiled, caressing her face and kissing her lips. She dated Adrien, she belonged to Adrien. 

“I love you,” I whisper to her, nuzzling against her. A voice sounded in my head, reminding me of all the nights I had spent with Kagami. 

“I love you too,” she replied hugging me back. I smiled rubbing her shoulders before returning to my work. Chat Noir could have anyone at any time, Adrien could only have one person. I glanced around, before resting my hand on her thigh. She paused, eyes darting to the side to look at me as a dark blush dusted her cheeks. I dared to dip my hand closer between her legs. I enjoyed making her blush, enjoyed that it was Adrien making her like this, not Chat.

“Adrien,” she whispered, her voice low. I chuckled, rubbing her clothed center. 

“Wanna skip?” This was it, I was going to channel Chat Noir for her. Marinette nodded as she asked to go to the bathroom, it took me only a few minutes before I followed after her. She was waiting for me in the locker rooms, her hair down from her pigtails. I smiled, moving closer before trapping her against the wall between my arms. 

“Where were we?” I asked leaning closer to her face, our lips met. Adrien was making out with Marinette. Adrien was going against the rules. Marinette was pressed against me, her arms resting on my chest. I smiled letting my lips move from hers, down to her neck. 

“Adrien,” she whispered, body too pressed closer to my own. I paused my kissing to look into her eyes. 

“Yes?” I ask, pushing her hair back behind her ear. Marinette looked up at me, blue eyes filled with curiosity and love. 

“Is this okay?” She asked. Was it okay? No, if father or anyone found out I had skipped classes to make out with her, I would be imprisoned in my own home. Adrien would be alone. 

“Adrien can’t have you, Adrien can have no one,” I whisper, pulling away. She blinked in confusion before shaking her head at me. 

“What are you saying?” She asked. 

“Only Chat Noir is free, he can have anyone or anything he wants. Adrien can’t.” I explained. 

“Adrien, you are Chat Noir, you are the same person?” Marinette replied. I shake my head, she didn’t understand. 

“I’m giving you to Chat,” I whisper feeling sad. I kissed her one last time before heading for the door. 

“I’m not dating half of you Adrien,” she snapped crossing her arms. Her eyes were like fires of ice. 

“I’m sorry,” with that I was gone. Adrien was alone. 

~///~  
Chat Noir leaped across rooftops before landing on the balcony. Marinette’s light was on, and I could hear the sounds of her sewing machine met my ears. Knocking, I waited for her to come up and greet me. Taking a seat on one of the lounge chairs, I looked up at the moon. 

“You actually came,” her voice was low and careful. I smiled before noting her frown. 

“Adrien said he gave you to me,” I reply making her frown more. 

“You are Adrien. Look, I think we should break up until you get this under control. I can’t handle dating but not dating you.” Marinette told me, leaning over the rail as she tried to keep her thoughts in order. I walked over to her, grabbing her hand. 

“Marinette, you can’t,” I whisper.

“Can’t what? Adrien, this isn’t right, isn’t normal. I tried to help, but I don’t know how to, and this split personality of yours isn’t good.” she said. I purred the monster in me wanting to growl possessively. My hold got tighter on her hand.

“Chat won’t let you go.” I hiss. Marinette turned to me in anger, trying to pull her hand away. 

“Adrien stop, this isn’t fun, you are crazy.” she snapped. She tried to leave through the hatch, but I moved before I could think. It was an out of body experience. I could only watch as Chat grabbed her arm yanking her back to the balcony and pinning her against the wall kissing her. 

“You belong to me,” Chat growled out. I felt myself smile as Marinette looked up at me in fear. The problem was, I couldn’t find myself caring...


	12. Chapter 12

Working for Gabriel Agreste had Its benefits, but also Its downsides. Nathalie was a downside. 

Chat had two women, could have more, but Adrien was alone. Trapped with Nathalie inside the cold mansion I once called home. 

“Adrien, your father and I were talking and he believes it is time to move on from your mother.” She announced entering my room. I look up at her, spotting the gold ring on her finger. A hidden engagement. 

“Congrats,” I hiss before returning to my book. Just two hours and Chat could escape. Prowl Paris to visit his ladies. 

“You realize this means I am now your mother.” Nathalie continued. 

“Yes, I am aware that is how this works.” I reply as fathers secretary sat beside me. It was an awkward silence, the sun glimmering across the tiled floor of my room. When she spoke again, I almost didn’t listen.

“You will no longer attend public school, no longer date. You will be the face of Gabriel. Your father needs you,” funny, she spoke as if Gabriel himself had actually wanted him. I knew my father though, and he only loved the facade of a happy family. Something to hide beneath the fractured lives we lived. 

“I’d like to be alone now Nathalie. Tell father I will do what he asks.” Adrien would be the ever obedient son his father wanted, nights were Chat’s freedom. Nathalie nodded before leaving my room. I waited to be sure she was gone, before putting on the mask and cat ears and leaving my home. 

The catacombs were buzzing with gossip about a new recruit. Someone calling herself Ladybug. 

“She’s rather cute.” Plagg mused leaning against the wall with crossed arms. 

“Who?” I ask trying not to sound too curious. He pointed to a girl dressed in a red and black skin tight outfit. The all black undersuit covered in mesh red cloth. Her raven hair was down and the painted on red and black mask brought out the blue of her eyes. 

I turn to talk with Plagg more, but he was gone. Sighing I looked back to the new girl. She was glaring at Kagami as Luka flirted with her. I made my way closer. Maybe Chat Noir could add a few claw marks to her. 

“Hello ladies, pawsatively good evening isn’t it?” I purr, placing my arms around both girls. Kagami laughed as Ladybug frowned and tried to move away. 

“It would be better had you not shown up.” Ladybug replied. Her sharp words bit at me, but I smiled. Feisty, no girl had been like that with me before. Well, aside from Marinette. I watched as Ladybug moved to Luka’s side, giggling when he had made a joke or something. 

“What’s bothering you this time?” Kagami asked caressing my cheek before kissing my neck. I shake my head, kissing her back. I could escape home. Adrien could go missing, Chat could live off his wits and charm. 

“Then why do you keep looking at her?” Kagami asked at my silence. 

“Do you know who she really is?” I ask ignoring her kisses. I wanted to know more about her. She interested me. I was drawn to her. 

“Sorry, all I know is that she had been brought by a woman named Tikki. Plagg’s girlfriend.” Kagami explained. I nodded before pulling myself away. I had to know more. Curiosity killed the cat, but this curious cat had nine lives and each was dedicated to removing her mask.


	13. Chapter 13

So, I was right, he did come here. I needed to thank Tikki for her help later. The red and black ladybug outfit she had given me was my ticket into his new darker life. But, he didn’t recognize me, and that was perfect. 

I didn’t want him to recognize me, I needed to be anonymous for him. Adrien, my Adrien was gone. His parents divorce had driven him away from love. 

I changed back into my normal clothes, once more becoming Marinette. Walking from the alley, it didn’t take long for the feel of those acid green eyes to find me. I waited knowing he would join me shortly. When he did arrive at my side, he smelled of another woman’s perfume. I glared before walking towards home. 

“You're out later than usual princess.” Chat smiled. 

“And what did the great playboy Chat Noir do today?” I ask already knowing the answer. He was still Adrien beneath the mask. I refused to see any different. But, he couldn’t or wouldn’t see it. I could only listen as he retold his latest adventures with Kagami. It hurt to hear his cheating, but I had promised to stay until he found himself again. 

“Dreaming of me?” Adrien’s calm voice purred into my ear. I jolt away for a moment before smiling. 

“It’s late, I’m tired.” I reply not wanting to remain here longer with him. Adrien nodded before pulling me to his chest and leaping to my balcony. When he let me down, I thanked him before heading to my closet. 

“You're upset?” He asked taking a seat on my chaise. 

“Of course I am, you're cheating on me and don’t care. Adrien, Chat Noir, you are becoming like your father.” I hiss, admitting to him what I had been thinking the whole time. As expected, he froze at my words. I waited for his comeback if there was one. When I was met with only silence, I turned around. Chat was Adrien, the black mask gone. 

“I am nothing like Gabriel Agreste.” Adrien snarled quietly. I stood against the wall, holding my night clothes. 

“I’m sorry you don’t like this new me, but you said you would give yourself to Chat. If you can’t accept this, you can leave.” Adrien was now standing, his chest heaving up and down. I was stunned by his words. Was this a break up?

“Mari?” His voice was so small, as if his admission had stunned even him. It probably had, but he had said it. The words couldn’t be taken back now. 

“I’m sorry I held you back Chat Noir,” I reply, my words emotionless as if talking with a stranger. Adrien reached out, but I stepped out of reach. 

“Go home Chat,” I whisper. It hurt, this was it, the end. I wasn’t going to force myself to endure this pain anymore. 

“Mari, please I didn’t mean it!” Adrien pleaded, but I shook my head, silently pointing to the exit. 

“Goodbye Adrien,” I say before he is gone and I am alone, crying as the weight of what had just happened, finally beat me. 

The next morning, Adrien wasn’t in school. His phone was off, and his name no longer on the roster. Perhaps this was a good thing. A clean cut. 

“Girl, are you okay?” Alya asked, her voice filled with worry. Her and Nino knew the truth, supported me during this confusing time.

“I will be,” I reply looking out the window. Was he at home, alone as always, or was he out as his alter ego, flirting and enjoying the freedom he had never had before? 

I was surprised at how worried I was for him, how strongly I still felt for him. But then again, I did still love him, I always would. I hated myself for that. Hated how easy it was for him to move on, yet how hard it was for me.


	14. Chapter 14

She was gone, Marinette leaving left me stunned. After everything that had happened, I didn’t think she would leave me. I was alone now. Adrien, Chat, both were alone, she had abandoned both of them. 

“Adrien?” Nathalie entered the room, her stern face devoid of emotion. I braced myself, preparing for whatever my father’s secretary was going to say to me. 

“You are not ready yet?” she asked taking notice of my current dress style. I frown but say nothing as she walked forward. I didn’t flinch when her claw-like fingers grasped my shoulder. 

“Being alone doesn’t suit you Adrien, but, like you're father, it is all you will ever have.” her words were a hiss, hypnotizing me as she leaned closer to my ear. 

“You are nothing,” she continued, “Just a child who was abandoned.” I shook my head wanting to disagree with her, but how? Her words as horrible as they were, were right. I was alone, abandoned. Nathalie stepped away, her eyes glistening. 

“My niece Lila Rossi is waiting for you downstairs. Be good, or else” she ordered before walking from my room. I growled, what had father done now? Mother was gone, and now we were latched onto by manipulating women. I missed Marinette, her scent, her image still lined my bedroom walls. She was gone now though. She hated Chat, hated the man Adrien had become. Adrien.

Rage filled me as I broke the mirror showing my reflection. The shattered glass now showed my fractured image. They wanted a monster? They wanted me to be like my father?

I stepped away and entered my bedroom. Adrien was dead, he was only a mask of perfection his family, the people wanted. 

I grabbed my black mask. Chat Noir was my true self. They wanted a monster, than a monster I will be. Marinette would be mine. She was mine. She was the last thing, the last hope I held on either side of the mask. Throwing open the window, I took a final look at the place Adrien called home. 

It was too perfect, too expensive. I hated it. The suffocating hell hole I was forced to call home for years. Chat Noir didn’t have a home, he didn’t have anyone to report to. 

Leaping out over the city, I made my way towards her home. The bakery was near Notre Dame, just opposite of the Seine river. Lading on her balcony, I peeked into her window. 

Inside, Marinette sat with her eyes closed, a small smile on her face as Luka sat beside her playing his guitar. I felt my fingers curl with anger. I told her to stay away from him, that he was no good. Yet here she was, sitting with him as if nothing were wrong. Was I that easy to get over?

I stepped back, plans and ideas running through my head. I would get Marinette back, even if it meant by force. 

~///~

Luka’s melody had my mind calming from the storm that had been raging since mine and Adrien’s fight. The soothing strum ended as Luka looked over at me. 

“Do you feel better Marinette?” He asked me. Did I? Adrien was gone, it was for the best, but it still hurt. 

“Sorry, I guess I’m not such good company right now.” I whisper. 

“It’s fine, you had a break up with a boy you’ve liked for a long time.” Luka said starting a new melody. I listened to the song, my emotions stirring. 

“You deserve to move on and be happy. Adrien needs to learn himself again.” Luka said ending yet another song. I stood, making my way to my desk. 

“I’m sorry Luka, it’s just, I still love him.” I sigh. I felt conflicted. He cheated, he seemed to not care. But, he was lost, confused. I felt bad for leaving him during this all, but I had warned him. It was my fault. I glanced out the window, stifling a scream as green eyes looked back at me.


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette sent Luka away, fear reflected in her blue eyes as she watched me enter her room. She was backed against the wall, watching me as if I had changed. I had of course. 

“You called me a monster if that is what my lady wishes, I can become one easily.” I hiss standing before her, towering over her small body. Marinette was shaking with fear as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Adrien, please, this isn’t you,” Marinette begged. I lean down, cupping her face with clawed fingers. 

“Oh, but it is,” I beam, “Adrien is dead, no longer among the living. You and everyone else killed him.” I explained making Marinette shake her head. What did she see? Did she see the monster she created? I smile leaning down to kiss her lips. She didn’t kiss back, but I didn’t care.

“You belong to me Marinette, I refuse to lose you too. Lose you like father lost mother, lose you like everything else Adrien lost.” I tell her grabbing her arm. She tried to fight back, tried to get away from me. Her struggles were useless though as I drag her to the window, pulling her to my chest and leaping away. I relished in her touch as she clung to me. I was surprised she didn’t try to escape as I parkour around the city. Landing outside of a rundown set of apartments, Marinette looked over at me. 

“Where are we?” she asked, her voice coated with fear. I smile before walking forward and inside the building. She followed me, curiosity or more I didn’t know. I led her into a room up a few stories. The paint was peeling, but it was furnished. 

“This is another one of Chat Noir’s hideouts?” she asked a tinge of anger in her voice. I closed the door before taking a seat. 

“It is, princess.” She grimaced at the use of her nickname. Her eyes met mine, the confused look and way she hugged herself betraying her confused mind. 

“You know I still love you, want you.” I announce pulling her to my lap. Marinette looked down, sitting stiffly on my lap. 

“Adrien, I already told you, if you truly loved me, you wouldn’t have had relations with Kagami.” She snapped. I lean back shaking my head. 

“You loved the old Adrien, and as I said, he is dead.” I reply. 

“If this is the new Adrien, then I don’t want anything to do with him.” Marinette replied standing up and marching to the window. I stood, eyes flashing as I march towards her. 

“Then go, but know I will always be watching you.” I warn. Marinette turned to glare at me. Her face showed anger and hatred.

“You can’t control me Adrien, it’s not right.” Marinette snarled. I watch her as she paces the floor.

“I want you to stay away from me Adrien. As yourself and as Chat Noir.” She continued. My eyes narrow as I cross my arms. 

“You're using Luka like I did Kagami.” I replied coolly. Marinette shook her head. 

“I’m leaving Chat Noir, do not follow me.” She warns moving to leave. I’m quicker, blocking her exit. 

“I told you, you are mine.” I snap. Her slap echoed in the room as her hand connects with my cheek. 

“I belong to know one Adrien, I’m leaving.” She said before pushing me aside and marching out the door. I snarl, watching her leave. I wouldn’t give up. She belonged to me, no matter what.


	16. Chapter 16

I smiled at my parents as I entered the bakery. Their concerned confused looks plastered on their faces as I headed back up the stairs to my room. Adrien had lost his mind, he was farther on his downward spiral. I slumped against my bedroom wall defeated. It hurt to know he was so lost. 

“Marinette?” Luka’s voice made me jump as I look up to see him sitting casually on my bed. I narrow my eyes before standing up. 

“Luka, why are you here?” I ask, hadn’t he left when Chat came earlier? Luka walked forward, placing his guitar against the wall before gently cupping my face in his hands. 

“You don’t deserve this.” He leaned closer. I was frozen, my parents were downstairs, I could scream and they would come help. But, what if Chat was nearby watching? 

I stepped back, jumping when my back hit the wall. Luka was pressed against me. I heard the bell ring downstairs signaling a customer. I opened my mouth to scream only for Luka to press his mouth to my lips. 

“Don’t scream,” he warned, hands moving to run up and down my body before resting on my hips. 

“I know your secret, Ladybug.” He whispered. I blink, trying to push him away. 

“He cheated on you, you came to the catacombs to do the same.” He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. Tears now fell free as I looked into his eyes. Adrien was right, Luka was not as sweet as he sounded. 

“Now, strip for me.” He ordered tossing me to the center of the room. My fingers shook as I slowly obeyed his order. Shame and embarrassment filled me. Humiliated as I slowly became naked before a complete stranger in my own room. It pained me that Adrien as crazy as he had become, would never make me do this. 

Once naked, I felt myself become dislocated from my rape. An out of body experience as Luka led me to my own bed. The music he had turned on blocking any noise we made as my innocence was taken. 

I laid in bed what seemed like hours later but in truth was only just one hour. Luka had gone, and I was oblivious to what excuse he had given my parents. Neither of them had come up yet, so I was curious. Looking down, I felt gross. My naked body was exposed to the room, laid out on top of my bedsheets like an offering. I felt sick, but I needed to take a shower, to clean myself up from this sin. 

Once I had gotten myself together, I grabbed a robe and left for the bathroom. The water was scolding, but I endured. With the falling of blood from my raw body, was also the tainted skin that he had touched. Tears fell down my face as I thought about my life as it had become. I had an ex-boyfriend who had seemingly lost his mind, and now, I was raped by a boy who said ex had warned me about. 

Shaking my head, I stepped out of my wet haven and closed my eyes. I was alone, betrayed by life and love. A slow start, I began to get dressed, my body not wanting to move too much. I glare at my reflection wanting to runaway. The positive to all this, it couldn’t get worse...

~~///~~

I paced my apartment in agitation. She had left, I had let her. It seemed that even after becoming this monster, I still wanted her free. She was most beautiful when free. I leaned against the wall. Adrien was dead, he couldn’t be found. I needed to change my appearance. All of my appearance. 

Mari had told me to stay away, it was an order I wouldn’t, couldn’t, obey. I would protect her, even if she didn’t want me to. It was my job, I loved her and only her.


	17. Chapter 17

The catacombs were always buzzing with news. Ladybug was frequently seen. Her blue eyes often clouded as Luka kept her near him. He petted on her, they kept to themselves. 

“His new toy. I think she’s pregnant with his child.” Kagami said taking her seat beside me. Her thin fingers tracing my chest with practiced moves. I continue to watch them. Catching how she shed away from his small touches and voice. She was scared of him. 

“Why does she stay with him, looks like she hates him.” I whisper. Kagami shrugged, kissing my neck and pulling at my collar. 

“Like I said, she’s a toy. If he isn’t finished playing with her, he won’t let her go.” She explained. It made me think of Marinette. She was good at hiding from me. I looked everywhere for her, but she had only left a note begging me not to find her. I had grudgingly kept that promise so far. 

“So tell me again why you went all white? White suit, white hair, sky blue eyes?” Kagami asked. Her tone of voice suggesting she wasn’t a fan. I didn’t care. The goal was to not be recognized and it worked. The search for Adrien was turning up no leads. Gabriel was beside himself. Worry for me or his company I didn’t know or care.

“New look,” I replied before leaning back, finally taking my eyes from Ladybug and focusing on Kagami. She was also from my old life. Maybe she was a toy for me. Like ladybug was to Luka. Would I end up tossing her away as well? Marinette had given me a chance before. 

“Stop thinking Chat,” I smile. Here, now, to her, there was never an Adrien. We were using each other. We were each other’s escape. 

“Let’s get a room.” One quickie, and I would resume my search. It had been three months, I was getting restless to find my princess. 

Three months turned to five, five months turned to three years. 

Luka and Ladybug has disappeared as well. Kagami had become a rare treat. I was alone most of the time. Spending my nights roaming the city, my days teaching at a primary school. I found I liked kids. And seven years after my princess left me, I became drawn to what looked like her mini me. Raven black hair pulling in pigtails, bright blue eyes that held me captive with the emotion those jewels showed. The sad part, the small mini me, was scared of people.  
Scared of talking and emotion. The TA didn’t talk with her, no one did. I alone were the only one to show any hint of kindness to her it seemed. Her father was the one to get her or drop her off. I asked several times about her mom, watched her draw. But family was a silent topic. The marks on her body yelled the answer to her silence though. 

I put another graded sheet on top of the pile. Class was at recess, I was alone. I sang a small lullaby my mother had taught me under my breath. Clueless of my silent watcher until a small quiet voice joined my own. 

Glancing down I saw the quiet pigtailed girl. She had either been listening a while, or she somehow knew the words to a song my mother had made up years ago. 

“Emma, why aren’t you with the class?” I asked turning to face her. Emma’s hair was down today, her nose red from a cold. 

“Maman said I should be with people I feel safest with.” She replied quietly. It was the first time she had spoken of her mother. 

“She sounds wise,” I nod sitting back and eyeing the clock. It was another thirty minutes until class would begin again. Emma was looking at her shoes, a strand of raven hair twisted around her small finger. A habit I noticed one day when she had been in trouble. It was the one and only time we had called home. The bruise she had the next day made sure I never called home for her again. I was protective of her. 

Shaking my head I offer out my arms as she crawls into my lap. She yawned as she curled into my body as if seeking protection from something or someone. I was careful as I run my fingers through her hair. I resume my singing, watching her close her eyes. I can see the dark circles, see more bruises hidden under well done makeup. 

I still detested the life of Adrien Agreste. I had grown to enjoy the life of Adrien DeVinilly. Marinette would have called it maturity. 

I gently woke Emma from her small nap cocooned in my lap twenty minutes later. Letting her walk to her seat at the back of class before the others joined. I would have to come up with a clever lie for my fellow teacher. I didn’t need her in trouble. 

“Mr. Adrien, thank you.” Her voice was small, but I heard it and smiled, using some hair ties I kept for my own hair to tie back her hair in a neat little bun. 

“Of course kitten,” the endearment came on It’s own. The pet name made her smile brightly. A rare treat, a lovely treat. I saw my princess in that smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Another day was gone, the sun disappearing behind buildings and the moon rising above them. Emma was quietly in her bath as I took down her bun. As the makeup disappeared beneath the water revealing our abuse, I hated myself. I was her mother, and yet I couldn’t even protect her from this. 

“Did your teacher do your hair?” I ask quietly. If we disturbed Luka, another beating would occur for both of us. As Emma nodded, I carefully cleaned around a bruise over her ribs. Many of my older scars were the results of a failed attempt to run away from the abuse. My current and her current marks were our current attempts to do what we could to survive. 

I couldn’t run, I had her to think about. Luka was a musician. A good one I would admit, but his job was currently unemployed. Between the drinking and the song writing, all we were to him were a facade to play up to tabloids. Pretend to be a happy family when in truth we were caged trapped animals. 

The bath ended, Emma was now dressed for bed. She would escape behind a wooden door to her dreams, while I endured a nightmare behind my own door. Luka was waiting in the bedroom, pain awaited me in the bedroom. My happiness would be locked away safely in bed. 

“Goodnight Emma,” I whisper tucking her into the knitted blanket. It wasn’t thick and it was just patched together with whatever we could find. She loved it. 

“Night maman,” she yawned, cuddling on her side as she pulled a Chat Noir doll close to her chest. It too was patched up. Luka hated the doll, for me, it was a reminder of the man, the friend I had lost. The love I had lost. What kind of man had he become? Did he have a family of his own? I wanted the best for him. 

I left the bedroom, gently closing the door before taking a deep breath and heading for my own door. Maybe at least one of us was happy now...

~~///~~

I heard singing. A soft melody, the words familiar. Waking the backroads, I avoided urine stains and tried to ignore the smell of the cheaper side of Paris. The beauty of the big city hid the ugly of this side. The drunkenness and darker crowd. The wrong side of town. 

“All alone without his lady~” the voice continued to sing, it was above me. I used a fire escape to climb up higher. Keeping to close rooftops as I got even closer to the unknown singer. My eyes found the culprit soon. Her silhouette darkened in the window she hung out of. I got closer, climbing even higher until I was across from her. 

Emma.

Tears glistened her face, and straining my ears I could hear why. Her parents didn’t hide the abuse behind closed doors very well. And the lack of help coming reminded me of what part of town we were on. 

“Are you going to hurt me?” Her question made me start. She was looking right at me, but not in fear. I noticed the doll in her arms. 

“Maman says you and her were friends.” She continued, it was the most I ever heard her talk. Her voice held sadness, a tired defeated tone not meant for a child’s voice. 

“Your mother is Marinette.” I found myself unsurprised. The resemblance was uncanny, and too many coincidences. I felt anger instead. The abuse I was hearing, the abuse I saw on her daughter. My princess was in trouble. How long had she needed me but I wasn’t there?

“You don’t look like my kitty.” Emma continued, oblivious to my inner conflicts. I smile shaking my head. No, I had changed a lot from my past.

“You are right kitten,” I nod. Her eyes brighten at the nickname. 

“My teacher calls me that!” Her voice had risen making her suddenly quiet, looking towards the door in fear I wanted to rush and make disappear. I had never seen her father personally. It made me wonder what monster turned such a young girl fearful and had trapped my princess. 

I did the math in my head feeling my heart plummet and turn cold. I grew numb. Too many coincidences, too many things fit. 

Ladybug.

“Luka Couffine is your father,” I whisper. Emma turned back to look at me. She had a fresh red mark around her throat. I could see it clear now that she was in the light of the city. 

“Maman stopped screaming,” her whisper was distant, as if she feared what came next. I moved closer. I didn’t save Marinette. 

“Little kitty on a rooftop,” it was a whisper, spoken not sung. It held fear. The knob of her door jingled making her freeze and my body acted on It’s on. I grabbed her in one motion, trapping us in the closet as I held her against my chest. Footsteps entered the room. Silent, careful. 

“Emma?” I stop breathing. So many years of not hearing that voice. In only a single name, I had fallen again. Emma, in a show of strength I didn’t know she had, managed to break free of my hold and run to her mother as I remained in her closet. 

“Maman,” Emma beamed hugging the short older woman. Her hair was down, messy but straight. Her body was covered in bruises and blood, her nightgown clinging to her. When our eyes met, I felt like retreating. I was scared what she thought of me. If my ears and tail were real, they would have dropped. 

“I told you he would keep you safe,” Marinette whispered good Emma before carrying her back to bed. 

“Stay here, try to sleep. You have school tomorrow.” I watched her kiss the top of Emma’s head before she stood and met me. We were silent, unsure how to start over. A door opening and slamming shut outside the room made the decision for us. 

“Keep her safe for me,” with that, she was gone again. I heard hushed voices before a slap, another moment later, a door shut and there was silence. Until Emma’s sniffles drew me to her bed. I laid down beside her, tucking her against me as I sang my lullaby, petting back her hair as I tried to down out all the fear she may have. Remind her I was actually there. Even after she fell asleep I didn’t leave. I had found her, them. After years of nothing, Marinette was back.


	19. Chapter 19

I had a job as a teacher to report the abuse. A duty as a friend to report it as well. But I was also curious. Why had she stayed with him so long? If Emma was involved, wouldn’t she have wanted to leave?

“You seem lost in your head.” Marc smiled as he approached my desk. I was, but I wasn’t about to tell him about what. 

“Just life,” I shrug hoping he wouldn’t ask more questions. Marc nodded again before eyeing the classroom. I followed his gaze, Emma was in back as usual. Hiding from any eyes that could see her. 

“Almost summer vacation, have any plans?” He asked as I shook my head. Well, I did plan on following Marinette around now that I had found her. 

“Nathaniel has an exhibit on the seine I was going to visit.” Marc  
Continued. I pretended to listen, my eyes fixed on Emma. She was so much like Marinette. Last night's events played like a silent movie in my head. She had been so scared. I hated she was used to it. How had Marinette let this happen? What did Luka have against her. 

I tried to remember past news that could help me. I remember a length of time when the name Ladybug was synonymous with theft and murder. Emma had to have been just under a year during that time. Had something happened then to keep her loyal?

The Marinette I knew would never stand for this. She had left me for cheating. Her parents would murder any who hurt her. Wait, did her parents even know about Emma? His Mari had fallen off the world, had she lost contact with her family and friends? 

“Mr DeVinilly,” Emma’s voice made me smile as I focused on her. Shaking hands held out the days classwork. Neatly written were the answers to that days quiz. I took it from her, hating the small flinch as our hands met. I had left her early this morning, keeping her safe against my side throughout the night. I had to speak with Mari, had to learn just why she allowed something like this. 

“Return to your seat Emma,” Marc ordered from his own desk. Emma bowed her head, slowly trudging back to her small desk. 

I had to force myself to wait for nightfall, forcing myself to remain quiet and not barge into the home. Inside were to of my ladies who needed help. I saw the shadows inside, heard the usual yelling everyone ignored. It was nearly midnight when everything finally calmed down. I took the chance to sneak up to the window, surprised when Marinette sat waiting for me. She had dark circles under her blue eyes, her skin pale, and a bottle of alcohol in her small hand. She was too skinny for my liking. 

“Emma is sleeping.” She whispered standing up. Her eyes were tired, but her stance determined. 

“We need to talk.” I could only nod, following her as we left the small bedroom. The house was quiet, dark, and smelled of stale booze. It was also small, two bedrooms, a small bath, and a kitchen that transitioned into a small living room. They lived in a box. 

“You have questions, ask them.” Marinette said taking a seat at the counter and pouring another glass of her drink. 

“Luka is still here,” I whisper not wanting to wake him. 

“Drunk again, he won’t wake for hours.” Marinette replied calmly. My eyes narrowed, she was so used to these nights. 

“Emma? Why did you stay? Marinette you and her are not safe.” I say trying to urge her to walk out. Right now was so perfect, he wouldn’t know a thing. Marinette laughed, dark, humorless, it wasn’t a sound meant for her. 

“I can’t leave, I screwed up. I yelled at you for being so rash and stupid, and it was me who ended up doing something stupid.” She hissed downing her glass in one go. I watched not interrupting. 

“Luka raped me the night we broke up. I was so scared and lost but I couldn’t tell anyone. He used Ladybug to his advantage. Used me. He threatened Emma. I could never leave, every time I tried, he would hurt her, or threaten to have others take her and hurt her.” Marinette’s voice was low bow, defeated. She was out of options, she was lost. It was in her voice. My feet carried me forward as I wrapped my arms around her, purring as I held her. She melted into my touch, her tears dampening my shirt. 

“I’m here, how do I help?” I whisper. I wasn’t going to leave and she knew it. 

“Take Emma, I have a bag for her. Keep her safe. I spoke with Sabrina earlier. He will be angry when he finds out, but at least she won’t be in the line of fire.” Marinette explained. 

“What about your parents, friends?” I asked as she pulled away from me and handed me a small duffel bag. 

“Luka made sure I never saw them. Emma’s never met them.” Marinette said smiling sadly at the bag. When our eyes met again, hers were filled with tears. 

“Take care of her for me Adrien.” The words choked in my throat. She didn’t think she would live to protect Emma. I swallowed a few times as we walked back to Emma’s room. 

“I said my goodbyes earlier.” She said lifting a sleeping Emma from the bed and handing her to me. She fit perfectly in my arms. 

“I love you Adrien, keep my baby safe.” Marinette smiled kissing my cheek. Using my free hand I pulled her against me kissing her lips. 

“I love you Marinette, come with us.” I plead. I kept my voice low to keep from waking Emma. Marinette shook her head, a sad smile on her face. 

“I’m sorry, if we both go, Luka will run and out nightmare will continue.” She explained. 

“Then I hide you and come back. Take care of things myself.” I said hoping she would let me. Hoping she would escape like a wanted. Again she shook her head, this time walking to the window and opening it. 

“Go Adrien, raise her well.” Marinette whispered. She wouldn’t look at me anymore. Reluctantly I forced myself to leave. I had to keep Emma safe, it was what Marinette wanted, it was what I would do.


	20. Chapter 20

Emma was Marinette’s daughter I could see that easily. But, the temper tantrum she was throwing now, was all Luka. I understood her anger, I shared it, but there was nothing we could do. Marinette had made her choice and I had learned years ago I could do nothing to change it. It made calming Emma down harder though. I was Adrien now, no Chat Blanc, no mask dividing personalities. 

Sadly, explaining how a mask had covered my identity was easier to explain to a seven-year-old than telling her that her mother had sacrificed herself to protect her. Food had calmed her down though, that and a promised stuffed toy. Now, as I scanned the news outlets for any sign of Marinette, I had to also think of how to find Mari’s parents. They no longer had the bakery, and Alya and Nino had left for America two years ago. I was on my own with a kid. 

“I’m doomed,” I moaned, dragging my hands over my face. Why was Marinette so complicated? What made her think I could raise a kid on my own? What made me think I could raise a kid? Kagami couldn’t have kids, she was safe to have sex with, I didn’t have to worry about this as an outcome. I never had sex with Marinette and yet here I was raising her kid. 

“I’m hungry,” the small demanding voice made me jump as I looked up at the small child. She was quiet and that made me worry. Was it a skill honed from being with Luka, or were kids natural ninja’s?

“Didn’t I just feed you before bed?” I ask already getting up as she followed behind me. I searched my kitchen, cursing under my breath at the lack of snack foods. Emma was sitting at the table, her feet dangling against the chair. I continued to search through cabinets before finding some fish. I showed her the bag beaming as she smiled at me. Mixing fish with fries, I began to cook for her. Emma smiled, humming as I cooked her second dinner. I didn’t dare bring up her mother again. When I brought it to her and set it on the table, she eagerly dug in. 

I watched her with a fond smile, now she was Marinette’s replica. It made me remember times when she and I were little. I wanted to cry, would I ever be with Marinette again? I sat across from Emma, her small hands working to finish the meal. 

~~////~~

Luka was beyond angry, Emma was gone, it was just us. 

“So, is this another plan to leave?” Luka asked, his voice a yell as he paced the kitchen. I remained silent, used to his outbursts as I waited for the next stage of his anger. 

“Where is she Marinette?” Luka asked in a calmer voice, stopping his pacing to look at me. I wouldn’t tell him, she was safe and that was all that mattered. 

“I’m leaving Luka, the police will be here soon.” I kept my tone even, waiting for my words to sink in. When they did, I was against the wall struggling to breathe. 

“You rat me out, I rat you out Ladybug. You will pay for all those thefts, the murders you committed when Emma was a baby. Not to mention I have friends eager to get that little brat of yours.” Luka snarled. I panted, beginning to panic at the lack of breathe I could take. Adrien had Emma, she was safe. I could handle my time in jail. 

The police sirens sounded below the building as Luka seethed. I managed a smile, this was the end. All of my problems would be over shortly. Luka released me as the cops banged on the door. His hands shook with his building rage. I took my seat on the couch, watching as the door splintered open and the officers ran in. Sabrina approached me, her cuffs already out as she gave me a sad look. 

“I’m sorry,” she said placing the cold metal around my wrists. I had too many sins I needed to atone for. 

“I’m not, it’s over.” I whisper as they led me past Luka and out the door. I kept my head down as I was placed in the back of a cop car. I saw Luka led out moments later. It was the last time I saw him...


	21. Chapter 21

Prison was much like the documentaries explained. Cold, dark, damp. I was alone until my trial. My hands stained red with my sins. All of Luka’s enemies, how many had actually been innocent? 

Did Emma hate her now? Had Adrien explained all this new information to her easily? I hugged myself, I knew I would never be free, and it wasn’t the first time I found myself wishing things had been different. 

Luka was sharing my fate in prison, our shared past reminding me of what I had done. I close my eyes and the images of murder stained red behind my eyes. Emma didn’t need to be raised by that past. I had been foolish to even try. I was foolish and young to keep her to begin with. 

Did anyone recognize me when I was paraded before cameras? Were they disappointed in me? I was complying with authorities, willingly letting justice be given. But, it still hurt. Emma was gone, my life was gone. I was alone in a small cell. 

“I’m sorry,” it was all I could say to an empty room...

~~////~~

Emma was quiet in school. News of her parents circulated like wildfire. News of me becoming her new guardian also circulated. Together, the two of us were the center of attention niether of us wanted. I kept her hidden beside me. Emma’s small figure shaking and upset as other kids and even adults tried to talk to her.

I had to get her away, I don’t know why I had thought a normal day of school would be good. 

“Let’s go kitten,” I whisper lifting her safely into my arms, shielding her from any eyes. She was so small and quiet, my shirt growing damp with her tears. It made me hate Marinette for putting poor Emma through this. 

“It will be okay kitten, I purromise.” I whisper walking out the door and to the car. Reporters were waiting, but I remembered how to handle them. I grew up famous, I could easily ignore them. I would teach Emma to do the same. Once she was in the car, I headed home, making sure I wasn’t followed. 

“Does maman not love me? Did I do something?” Emma asked, she was watching me in the mirror, her tiny voice filled with tears. 

“No, no she loves you more than anything. That’s why I have you and not someone else” I try to explain. “Your mother is protecting you even if it doesn’t seem that way.”

She didn’t seem to believe me, I understood that. Right now was a confusing time. It was my job as her parent to help her. It’s what my own father should have done when mother left us. I wasn’t my father, and Marinette was coming back. 

I kept an eye on the trials, made sure I knew everything. School was still a minefield, but Emma and I had a system. I made sure she was safe. Luka was already deep in a jail cell across country, Mari’s final hearing was tomorrow. 

“Can we go see her yet?” Emma asked as I served dinner. I had promised we would visit her mother in jail. It was a promise I would keep. 

“When they finally put her there yes.” I reply sitting beside her. Emma was much like her mother when it came to determination. I had to constantly keep an eye on her lately. She always tried to run off to see her mother. After I cleaned dinner and made Emma a bath, it was bedtime. Emma was in bed, her clutch on the mini chat noir was tight as she watched me. 

“You won’t leave, right?” She asked as I sat on the bed. 

“Of course not. I will stay for as long as you need me.” I promised. She smiled before yawning and closing her eyes. I laid beside her, tucking her up beside me as she began to fight sleep. It was a losing battle of course, and soon enough, she was asleep. 

This poor child. Everything seemed to be falling apart around her and she still tried to be brave. 

“Goodnight kitten,” I wasn’t her dad, but this past month had proven she had become like a daughter to me. 

“I love you,”


	22. Chapter 22

Maman was on tv again, Mr cat was watching her, he didn’t notice me enter the room. I held my doll close to my chest. I wanted to crawl into his arms and cry, I wanted my mommy. Maman said he would protect me, that he would keep me safe, but I was still scared. I still wanted to go home. Was it my fault that Maman and Mr. Luka had left me?

“Kitten, why are you not in bed?” he asked getting out of his seat and approaching me. I looked up at him, shaking. Had I made him mad? Would he leave like they had? I was lifted into his arms, carried back to his chair as we sat down in front of the tv. I felt the tears falling without meaning to. I couldn’t stop crying, I wanted Mommy, I wanted to go home. Mr. Kitty held me tighter, tucking my head into his neck as he rocked us back and forth. He let me cry, he didn’t yell, didn’t hurt me. I got sleepy...

~~///~~

Sabrina had told me Friday I could bring Emma. That was two days from now, and my poor Emma was at her wits end. This baby needed her mother. Putting Emma in my bed, I silently cracked the door before finding Sabrina’s number in my contacts. I had to find someway to help them, to keep mother and daughter together. 

“Agreste,” Sabrina greeted. 

“You know I changed my name,” I reply taking a seat. 

“Not officially, you got lazy at the last step.” She reminded. I wanted to retort, but her sigh made me pause. 

“You called for a reason, what is it?” She demanded. Being with Chloe made her more blunt. I tried to gather my own thoughts, how did I word this without sounding weird. 

“Marinette’s bail is easy enough for me to pay, but I understand people will talk. Do you think I can get the judge to release her on bond and let her do public service for me until her sentence is filled?” I asked, it was my last hope. Emma couldn’t handle three years without her mother. She didn’t know me that well, and frankly, I was not ready for a small child. I could barely handle a cat. Speaking of which, I wonder what ever happened to that cat?

“You would have to speak with her probation officer.” Sabrina said calmly. Heavy typing over the phone let me know she was searching stuff. 

“They may still want her to put two months in jail time.” She continued. We could handle two months. I’m sure kitten and I could survive that long. 

“Can you give me the number to call?” I ask keeping my voice down from the sleeping child. I couldn’t get her hopes up, that would just be cruel. Sabrina made sure I had everything before ending the call. I now had the number of Marinette’s probation officer. A step closer to hopefully rescuing my princess and saving my ladies. 

“Pathetic, of course she chose you.” A voice snarled making me look over confused. Queen Bee, the newest disgrace to Paris.” I smirk. I kept my body between her and the bedroom door. She couldn’t get near Emma. 

“Are you still prowling around?” Bee asked taking a seat at the table before examining her nails. 

“I’m taking an extended break.” I reply shortly. She had to leave, why was she even here. 

“Kagami sent me, It was on your face.” I narrow my eyes before crossing my arms. 

“Why would she care I have Marinette’s kid?” I demanded. Chloe removed her mask, flipping back her hair. 

“Luka wants Marinette to suffer, the brat’s death will do it.” Chloé said, “simple.”

I growl, moving closer to the door. Chloe and I were childhood friends, we both had things to lose if the cops learned of their second lives. 

“You know I can’t let you or anyone touch her.” I warn, a growl forming in my chest. No one was touching Emma, no one got near my kitten. An unfamiliar possessiveness claimed me. It was a feeling I haven't felt since Marinette. 

“I gave you warning, take it as you will.” Chloé said replacing her mask before leaving the same way she entered. It seemed Luka had the underground after his princess and kitten. All the more reason to have both near me...


	23. Chapter 23

Life holds surprises, some good, some bad. My mother had left me, Marinette had left me. Years later, both Marinette and her daughter came back into my life. 

Marinette was in jail and her daughter was being targeted by the underground, my former hangout gang. 

Groaning, I allowed the hot water from the shower to wash over me. It was too early, and thanks to my visitor last night, I couldn’t sleep. Both Mari and Emma were in danger. I knew who was after them, but I couldn’t go to the police. If they found out about my second life, my girls would be unprotected and I would be in prison. 

“Shit,” I hiss shutting off the water. Things were so complicated. Life was complicated. Dressing for the day, I walked to the spare room I kept Emma. Would it be too much to keep her home? If we returned to school, people would just try to ask her questions again. Questions niether she or I were ready to answer. 

I leaned against the door frame. Emma was clutching her Chat Noir doll, a relic of my past self. Before I was tainted. 

My nose itched as I slammed my hand behind me grabbing the masked intruder. 

“Luka send you?” I hiss, my voice low so I wouldn’t wake Emma. 

“Your house is easy to break into.” The woman smiled. I narrowed my eyes, dragging her away from the bedroom and towards my own room. She was alone, the underground knew better. What was their game?

“Only for people like us.” I reply, ignoring the look of lust in her eyes as she eyes me. Her rabbit ears twitch before she easily slipped from my grasp. 

“King monkey made it easy, I’ll admit.” She smiled as I pale. She wasn’t alone. I glance back towards Emma’s room as said man carried her towards us. The small girl was frozen in his huge arms, fear in her eyes. 

“Let her go!” I command, reaching out for her as she reached back, screaming my name as her voice came back. Her tears and fear filled voice broke me. I lunged at the rabbit, twisting her neck before either of us could blink. As she fell lifeless to the floor, I was already before king monkey, death in my eyes as I easily moved to break his grip from Emma, pulling her behind me as I grabbed his gun, putting a bullet between his eyes a moment later. 

Emma was shaking, tears coating her face as she sat in a fetal position eyeing the woman on the floor. She was singing the lullaby, her voice thick with fear. 

I kneel beside her, reaching out for her. She screamed, a blood curling screech that sent me backwards. 

“Don’t touch me! Don’t hurt me!” She was panicking, hysteria taking hold as I rushed back to her side pulling her into my arms and rocking her. I tucked her face into my chest keeping her from seeing the dead bodies. As I went along grabbing clothes and important things, I made a mental note to have Emma taken to a doctor. This could not be good for a kids mental health.

“Come on kitten, we are getting mommy and going far away.” I whisper trying to give her comfort as we left the apartment and headed for my car. 

I understood Marinette now. Jail was worth keeping Emma safe. 

~///~

Jail, even the one they hold you in before sentencing, was horrible. I felt dirty, and my cellmate happened to be a former lover of Adrien’s Chat Blanc days. Hearing tales of their late nights made my skin crawl. Not just from disgust sadly, but also of longing. Wanting what she got to have with my former lover. My current crush. 

I spent my nights wondering how Emma and Adrien were doing. If the two of them were happy. 

Was she safe? Of course she was, Adrien was a lot of things, but he would never hurt someone. He would never hurt Emma. I closed my eyes, turning on my side and away from my cell mate. I trusted Adrien with my life, and Emma was my whole life.


	24. Chapter 24

“You look cute with your eyes closed,” auburn hair framed a heart shaped face. Forest green eyes glistened like flames as sinister smile twisted her lips. My cellmate was above me, trapping me as I tried to scream, my voice cut off as she held my throat? Her knees on my arms and legs. 

“Hush now, no struggling.” She cooed. Tears brimmed my eyes as fear took hold. It was still dark, too early for the guards to be out. I was alone. 

Lila Rossi was in jail for murder, a serial killer, a liar. 

“I could kill you, peel that skin right off that pretty body of yours.” Lila hummed, her finger running gently over my face before jerking my shirt open. I was still used to such aggression. Lila’s eyes were calculating, planning my murder possibly. The tears fell from my face only to be licked away by the crazed girl. 

“Chat has nice skin as well. I loved hurting it.” She continued, her words a seductive whisper. I had no doubt in my mind she was getting turned on from the memories of her wrong deeds. I wasn’t around during Adrien’s wild days, I didn’t know of his pain. 

“Like a little mouse, so frightened. No fight, at least Chat would fight me.” Lila continued, her voice now bored as she slowly moved off me. I scrambled to the far corner in fear. I couldn’t fight, I needed to be good, I had to get a short sentence. I had to earn a parole. Lila smiled, that twisted grin even bigger than before. 

“Would he save you?” She whispered, examining her nails with a bored look.

“Would he come here if you screamed?” She moved closer to me, my throat closing up as I pressed myself closer to the wall. Fear gripped me, this was my death, I would never see Emma again, I would never see Adrien. We would never be that family I dreamed of. 

“Scream for me little mouse,” Lila whispered in my ear before I felt a sharp pain drag from the center of my chest to the bottom of my stomach. My screams were deafening.

~~///~~

“This was an isolated incident from the one that happened to you and Emma.” Sabrina said as we rode the elevator to the ICU. Emma was clinging to my leg. She hadn’t spoken since the incident, I held Chat Noir. 

“The underground has been a thorn in our sides for years. It makes sense they would aid their fellow members.” Sabrina growled. I frown, did she know about Chloe? With everything happening, I had never made the connection, but then again, I knew Chloé would never hurt me. We were friends. 

“She’s in here,” Sabrina smiled. “I’ll talk with the judge and see if we can’t put you three in protective custody.” I thanked her before she left, leaving the three of us alone. Emma raced to her mother's side, both were crying as I stayed by the door. This was their reunion, I didn’t belong. 

“Adrien,” Marinette whispered my name with such love. I look up, drawn to her call. Emma was tucked in her arms asleep, both looked beautiful despite the situation. I couldn’t help the warm smile on my face as I sat beside her bed. 

“Thank you for protecting her.” She said, petting Emma’s hair. I shake my head, handing her the doll. 

“Of course, I will always help you, and kitten is a great kid.” I reply. “Sorry I ended up traumatising her.”

Marinette chuckled, her free hand moving to take my own. 

“You protected her, you kept her safe. Adrien, I knew, I know, you won’t hurt her, you are full of love.” She held my hand tighter. I saw the tears brimming her eyes as I kiss her knuckles out of habit and comfort. 

“Lila said she hurt you, how much pain did you suffer alone minou?” She asked. I didn’t reply at first. That name, to know my princess encountered such a deranged person. I kissed her hand again. 

“Less than you my lady.” I whisper, I refused to meet her eyes. I felt guilt for leaving her. I had been so immature. 

“Should I take Emma? You must be in pain.” I say moving to grab the child. Marinette shook her head.

“I missed her, I missed you,” she said. She squeezed my hand tighter. Growing up without each other had been harsh and unforgiving. Our pasts coming back now that we were together again. 

“I regret that night everyday.” Marinette said looking down at Emma. “But, it also gave me her. And I love her.” She continued. I nod, I regretted it as well, but Kitten was made from that mistake. A gift for the purity stolen. 

Her hand fell from mine as she hugged her daughter. I placed my hands in my lap. Where did we stand now? I couldn’t leave, they needed protecting. I needed to hide them. 

“I’ll keep you two safe my lady.” I promise, standing to leave the room. My hand hovered over the door, hoping, expecting her soft call for me to come back, to be curious where I was heading. When no sound came, I forced myself to glance back. Marinette was asleep. 

“Goodnight Princess, I love you.”


	25. Chapter 25

Chat didn’t work the circuit much anymore, not for any reason other than to clear his mind. But locating Chloe was tonight’s goal. My princess and kitten were in danger, I would take care of the problem, legally or not. 

“Back in black?” Chloé asked as he appeared before her at le grande Paris.

“I’ve been told it brings out my eyes.” I reply. Gone was the white hair, blue eyes. Though, I was just as dangerous and this side of the world knew it. 

“I take it you want information.” Chloé said moving to apply make up. 

“You play infórmate, so talk bee.” I ordered taking a seat beside her. 

“I liked you better when you took orders, not gave.” She rolled her eyes. I snarl, we didn’t have time for idle conversation. 

“Sabrina knows most of the things, but what I can tell you, is that Luka isn’t the only one after Dupain-Cheng.” She said making me look up confused. Who else would want her? Had she angered someone else in the underground?

“Adrien, you have to understand, you left without a word, the last person you even talked to was her. Who do you think that would anger the most?” She asked me, her voice soft reminding me of the friendship we had built. I felt guilt again, she was another I had hurt and yet stayed. 

“I don’t know, who?” I ask not liking riddles. Chloe smiled sadly before putting away her concealer. 

“Your father, Gabriel.”

~~////~~

Emma silently played with her dolls beside my bed. She looked so happy. Adrien had been a good choice, even after years of absence, he had still been protective of her. I had been worried when Emma had said he wasn’t very social or active in school. 

“purr?” Emma asked suddenly with a yawn. I look over confused.

“Purr?” I repeated. Emma nodded, looking around expectantly. 

“Does Adrien purr for you?” I ask her sitting up. Again Emma nodded, a small smile on her face. 

“Do you like Mr. Adrien?” I watch her carefully, she usually didn’t take to people so fast. She knew Adrien from school, I knew him from our past. 

“He calls me kitten,” she nods, another yawn as she crawls onto the bed laying down. I ran my fingers through her hair. He called her kitten, so he still loved his nicknames. 

“He’s a funny man.” I whisper. Things changed, emotions and hearts changed. We were only friends, I couldn’t drop a family on him. He was still tender about his own family. 

“Maman?” Emma called, her eyes filled with confused worry. 

“It’s okay, do you want me to see if Adrien will come?” I ask. She did need to eat and take a nap soon. As Emma nodded, I reached for my phone before remembering that I didn’t have his number anymore. 

“Oh,” it hurt more than it should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make requests or say hi!
> 
> Info in my profile if your interested.


	26. Chapter 26

My father, I had not spoken or seen him since I left. Sure I heard the news of him and Nathalie, I knew Felix had taken my place at his side. A better son than his actual son. A better family than his actual family. 

I hated the fake, false that had driven mother and eventually me away. But hadn’t I done the same? Years in a different bed with a different woman? Years ignoring the one woman I had wanted as she dealt with her own mistakes? 

My head hit the wall of the temporary home I had brought Emma to. Temporary, wasn’t that my life?

Father was after Marinette, the question was why? What did she have that he wanted? I was no longer with her, not that I didn’t want to be. But that was what Chloé had said. Was she lying? Again why would she lie? Why didn’t she tell Sabrina?

I yell in frustration. Why was I holed up here instead of at the hospital with Mari and kitten? Why was life so confusing? 

Marinette didn’t love me anymore. She could leave whenever she wanted. Take Emma and hide. Be safe. I had done my job, I kept Emma while she went through the system. I provided her freedom. She was Ladybug, had I finally been used by the red lady herself? If that was the case, why was I not mad? Why was I not upset? In a twisted way, did I find this a suitable punishment for hurting her that night? My heart being twisted with the promise of a family that actually wanted me only for it to be ripped away by the one I loved yet again?

Was I broken? Was I never meant to be loved? Why did it hurt so much? Why was I crying about this now? Why was I not used to this by now?

Why did I think things would go back to how they were before? I was blind, stupid. I had changed, so it only made sense that she should. 

Glaring at the wall in front of me, I stood up. I was used to being used by people, but I wouldn’t be used by her. I had hoped she would never use me. It seemed I was wrong about that too. 

~~////~~

I was to be released today, from the hospital, and from prison. Someone had requested I do my community service in their care. Emma would be allowed to join me. Maybe Adrien had suggested it, it was something he would do. Emma looked over as the door opened, my own smile falling as I saw the man before us. 

“Felix,” I whispered, placing a hand on Emma’s shoulder. I hadn’t seen or heard from him since Adrien left. He stood formally, hands folded behind his back as he eyed the room bored. 

“I came to collect you, I do hope you have learned your lesson about love.” He said, his voice condescending, as if talking to a misbehaved child. 

“Collect me?” I ask confused. Felix released a sigh before holding out an envelope. 

“You will be my new maid,” he said before turning for the door. 

“Let’s leave, this place is beneath me.” Emma and I shared a look before I grabbed our bag and smiled for her to follow. As we rode the limousine to Felix’s home, I tried to think where Adrien was. Did he know about this? Was this his plan? 

Emma sat beside me pressed against my side. She was scared of him, he was new. I shared her fear. This man didn’t believe in love, he didn’t have the emotion. He was calculating and mean. I was scared for both of us. Silently, I prepared myself for more abuse. Anger cursed through me. Had Adrien betrayed us? 

“Aside from being my maid, you and your child shall play the part of my loving family. Smiles and kindness in public, but behind closed doors, I would rather not see your seed or hear it. As for you, depending on my mood, you will be at your place at my feet.” He smiled. I nod in submissive silence. I hated Adrien, we had been taken from one abusive home and thrusted into another. Betrayed yet again by the black cat.


	27. Chapter 27

Days passed, Emma went to school and I played house with Felix. I quickly found that if I behaved as he liked, I rather enjoyed it. I was pampered and given rewards. My daughter was given the best. He wasn’t cruel to her. 

Chloe was dating Felix, that news surprised me. I kept my head down when she was around. Money loved money. 

“What are you looking at Dupain-Cheng?” Chloé asked looking up from the magazine she read. 

“Nothing,” I reply, returning to cleaning the room. Chloe smiled, turning a page. 

“It’s nice you finally found your place.” The mayor's daughter continued. I held my tongue at her words. She wasn’t wrong. I could never become a designer after all of this. As I once more began cleaning, Chloe stood up. 

“You should be grateful. I was the one to tell Felix to get you.” Chloé smirked. It was her? I turned to look at her. Chloe was examining her nails boredly. 

“Please, you think Adrien could protect you?” She looked up, a glint in her eye. 

“You took him from Gabriel, you stole the heir to the throne. You and that brat of yours will never be free.” Chloé was beside me now, her face inches from mine. I was frozen, Gabriel was after us as well? Had Adrien known this? Was Adrien safe? If he wasn’t the one responsible for this, did he even know or care we were here?

“Chloé, go shopping. You are annoying me.” Felix said as he entered the room. I was quick to move to the side as Chloe tossed back her hair. 

“Sabrina is busy for another hour.” She pouted before moving to rest a hand on his chest. 

“I thought you could keep me company?” She asked seductively. I tried to keep from gagging, smirking when Felix pushed her away. 

“I give the orders, not take.” He stated before turning to me. 

“Office, now.” I nod, following silently back into his home office. So much like Gabriel Agreste, it made me shiver remembering the many times Adrien spoke of the verbal abuse he suffered by that man. The door shut behind me as I stood waiting. 

“You are curious as to why I brought you here suddenly.” Felix said taking his seat. 

“Yes sir,” I reply making eye contact as he leaned back in his chair, fingers templed together as he crossed a leg over the other. His eyes were bored and calculating. 

“You love Adrien,” Felix said, watching me as I shifted. 

“I did,” was the quiet reply. Felix smirked, a slight upturn of his lips. 

“I have him watched, I have always been watching. He loves you, adores your kid.” He announced continuing to watch me. He was watching for a break. 

“I’m still confused as to why I am here?” I said keeping my face straight and calm. Felix stood up, walking towards me. 

“Love is not important, so easy to give and receive.” He whispered, his lips against my ear as he gently held my chin.

“But, how long has it been since you had a sexual encounter you enjoyed?” He asked, his lips softly trailing down the side of my face. A ghost touch before stoping at my own lips. 

“I hate Adrien, I want to make him suffer. You are going to help me.” He continued, his lips a feather touch against my own. I closed my eyes, wishing it wasn’t real. Jumping when his lips pressed against mine. He backed me against the wall, a hand moving to rub between my legs. When we parted, I was panting and my legs shaking. 

“Give him Emma, give him what he desires. A family.” Felix smiled before ripping my skirt and underwear down to my knees. 

“But, you will be my little whore everyday at work. Returning to him knowing you're cheating every day or else he and that little brat of yours will be dead.” Felix smiled, the warning in his voice making me nod as tears fell. Chloe was right, I would never be free.


	28. Chapter 28

I hadn’t spoken much to Emma since her mother had joined Felix. I felt a twinge of guilt, it wasn’t the kids fault. Me and Marinette had just changed so much. She wasn’t the pigtailed girl I once knew. That didn’t mean I completely ignored her. That protective instinct was still there, just like it was for her mother. 

I knew she hated being with my cousin, she had retreated to that small bubble, crying alone in a corner, shying from people. So, it came as a surprise when she placed a note on my desk one morning before class. I waited until she took her seat before reading the words in Marinette’s delicate cursive. 

It explained in detail what had happened these past months and what Felix was making her do. Full disclosure, but did I trust it? Looking up I met Emma’s eyes. The bruise wasn’t hidden, on full display and fresh. My eyes narrowed as I stand and motion for her to follow me. 

Emma was small for her age, quiet. Nothing like the hyper Marinette had been. I kneeled before her once we were in the privacy of the teachers lounge. It was my job to report abuse when I saw it and as I caressed her face, it made me scared. 

“Who did it kitten?” I ask, my voice low and careful. In an instant she was in my arms crying, screaming about how sorry she was, how she wouldn’t do it again. I rocked her in my arms, trying to soothe her as I sat in a chair. She wouldn’t talk until she was calm, and I wouldn’t make her. Locating an ice bag in the freezer, I placed it to her cheek and hummed. When she calmed down, I only waited. The words were stuttered watery whispers I had to strain to hear. Chloe had hit her, Marinette had fought back, Felix was angry. The more she talked, the more I slowly began to understand. 

Emma couldn’t go back, I had to get Marinette, and the cop we were working with was dirty. We had to hide. 

When I send you home tonight, stay close to maman, I will come for you.” If this was planned, it was horrid. Emma should never have been involved.

“I’m scared,” she admitted quietly as she held me. 

“I know kitten,” I took her back to class. Today’s discussions on moms and dads and who, what they were in a family. Nathaniel always made interesting lesson plans. 

Darkness fell over Paris like a blanket of ink. A storm darkened the sky making the only light above the city lightning as power was cut off. Cats hate water, but his territory was threatened. It would be a fight, I was prepared. 

I snuck into the home easily, they were waiting for me. I climbed the stairs, stopping when I spotted an open door, muffled sounds came from inside. I prepared myself as I opened the door wider. A single gas light illuminated the bed from the side table. Emma was on the floor by the bed, the muzzle of a handgun at her head, Marinette was riding Felix, her wrists bound behind her back as he held a black leash that was fastened around her neck. 

“I knew you would come, cute little Emma couldn’t be ignored, could she.” Felix said looking over. 

“What happened to letting her and Emma go?” I ask buying time to think up a plan. Marinette whimpered as Felix pressed the gun closer to Emma. 

“This bitch made a stupid mistake.” He supplied, tugging the leash. I growled at the sight. This was wrong. First, I had to get Emma from that gun.

I stepped forward, my steps soft and careful as Felix watches me, raping the women I loved, the mother of the child he threatened to kill. 

My claws were sharp, my mind clear. 

“Emma, come here,” I gently coax, my eyes still on Felix, watching Marinette move faster from the corner of my eye. She was trying to help distract him. The gun followed the child’s movements, I shielded her body with my own the moment she was behind my leg. 

“Now, I want Marinette as well.” This was the part that would get difficult. Felix laughed, his eyes closing. He opened his mouth to speak, when Marinette lifted up, falling back as her ankles crashed onto Felix's face, using it like a board to bounce to the floor. I grabbed Emma, moving towards the door as Marinette pulled her wrists in front of her before trying to follow. I saw the glint of the gun, acting before thinking as I toss Emma from the room and reach forward pulling Marinette behind me as the bullet penetrates my stomach. I screamed just as a small voice screamed for daddy...


	29. Chapter 29

Death wasn’t nothing, it wasn’t a blinding white light. Death was pain, death was reliving every moment of your life on repeat. Seeing each sin, each painful mistake. Death was hearing a child you cared for as your own scream your name as you saved the love of your life’s life. 

My body felt electrified, I wanted to scream, I couldn’t hold back the urge. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” her voice was frantic. I couldn’t see her, were my eyes even open?

“Kitty,” a whimper, my name called in a way that made my heart shatter. The pain was blinding. 

“It’s almost out,” Marinette repeated, we were moving? 

“Mari road block ahead.” A new voice. I groan, this couldn’t get worse could it? More of my senses were returning, pain, loud banging noises. Wait?

“Wha?” I tried to speak. 

“Shit, Adrien stay calm I almost have the bullet out.” Marinette said. 

“Maman,” Emma sounded so scared, it was her hand holding my own. I squeezed it, offering comfort I didn’t feel. 

“It’s okay, it will be okay.” Marinette whispered. 

“I can’t keep going I’m out of bullets.” A male voice cursed.

“Who?” So many questions yet no one was telling me answers. I felt a body cuddle against my side. 

“Nino, how much longer?” Marinette called. 

“We won’t make it!” The female voice called back. 

“Alya, turn here.” Nino ordered. I yelled in pain as Marinette cheered in triumph. I felt the car turn sharply, groaning before passing out from pain. 

When I woke again, Emma was asleep beside me. My mouth felt dry and my stomach was killing me. 

“You should take things slow, you were shot.” Marinette said. Her face showed how tired she was. Exhausted beyond belief really. 

“Where are we?” I asked hoarsely after drinking the water she offered me. 

“A safe house outside of France. Nino and Alya brought us after we lost Felix.” Marinette explained. I nod looking down at my side. 

“She hasn’t left your side.” Marinette whispered. I nod, reaching to pet her hair. This feeling was strange, I was surrounded by just Emma and Marinette, yet I felt as if everything were perfect, as if I had everything I needed. 

“Just rest for a week and then we can remove the stitches.” Marinette said as she stood. I sighed, holding out my hand. 

“The bed is big enough for the three of us, lay down with us.” I offer. She seemed to hesitate before laying on the other side. The distance kept between us showed just how badly our relationship had been strained.

“Marinette,” her name was a whisper on my lips. She didn’t answer me, her eyes trained on the ceiling. 

“You let me live, you can’t hate me completely.” I tease. I heard her heavy sigh before she glanced over. 

“She called you daddy,” Marinette whispered. So, I hadn’t misheard, Emma had called out to me. 

“I’m sorry,” I wasn’t, the small title made me happy. Marinette growled, the palms of her hands burying in her closed eye sockets. 

“Why is this so messed up? Why couldn’t my life be normal, our life be normal?” She was crying, I reached over uncaring as I took her hand. 

“This is my fault,” I whisper hating when she agreed. 

“I wanted this to work, I wanted to give you a family. You deserved it. But like always, Nathalie, Felix, everyone is against us.” Marinette was having one of her rants, tears falling from her eyes. I held her hand tighter, trying to give comfort to her. 

“That night I was raped, I begged for you to come back. The night I had Emma, I put your name as the father. Luka never knew, but Chloe knows, Nathalie knows.” She said, I looked over confused. Why didn’t I know about this?

“If I die, you get her, you get everything. But everyone wants her dead, wants me dead.” Marinette continued. 

“And Emma is all you have.” I reply. She nodded, pulling herself into a fetal position. 

“Everything I did as Ladybug was to keep Chloé and Nathalie happy, to make Luka believe I was loyal to him. Emma was in my stomach Adrien, she was so innocent. Our baby girl is supposed to be happy and carefree but instead, she has to grow up scared and always looking behind her. Adrien, a part of me hates her.” Marinette snarled, her hands becoming fists in the sheets. 

There was silence. Marinette was releasing all of her anger, finally speaking what she had kept secret. 

“I’m no better than your mother Adrien, I’m so sorry.” Marinette whispered the words, laced with tears as she cried. I gently laid Emma where I had laid, moving carefully to sit across from my oldest friend. 

“My mother hated me, hated her life. But I love her. Emma loves you.” I whisper. “I love you.”

Marinette and I made eye contact. If she was comparing herself to my mother, I couldn’t do what father had done. It would only drive her farther away. 

“Marinette,” I whisper. 

“Please hate me, give me a reason to feel horrible for everything. Right now I feel nothing.” She whimpered. 

“No you don’t, you feel guilt. Mom felt it, It’s why she stayed so long. You feel it, it’s why you saved me and kept Emma.” I smile, taking her hands in my own. 

“You listen to me, I’m here, she’s here. You are safe and you are loved.” I smile reaching out to caress her face. I had to ale her believe me. She had given me a family. I couldn’t let her take it away. 

“Nathalie is a liar, Chloe a manipulator. All you need is me and Emma.” The words were whispered as I moved closer to her. She was raped, I was gone. She had been alone and manipulated. They had planted the seed of self hatred into her during a time she was most susceptible. Marinette looked up from our joined hands. Her blue eyes sparkling with tears. 

“Help,” it was a whisper, one I silenced completely with a kiss. Her lips had not changed, she had the same taste, and for a moment, I was a teenager again.


	30. Chapter 30

Marinette avoided me, moving about the safe house quietly as a mouse. Emma didn’t leave my side, her small fist clung to my shirt as I gave her lessons. It felt weird being her teacher while not at school. It reminded me of the times of my own homeschool life. 

“Maman is mad at you,” Emma said as she colored her picture.

“Yeah, she is,” I reply. Emma stopped coloring, looking up at me with worry in her eyes. Those dark blue orbs making my heartache. 

“Is she mad at me too?” Emma asked quietly, it reminded me of the conversation we had the night before. Did Marinette’s mood get picked up by Emma?

“No kitten, just with me,” I said before looking up at where Marinette had just disappeared to. I told Emma to keep coloring as I stood up and walked to the back room. Marinette was sitting on the bed as I closed the door. We were safe, no one but Rena and Carapace knew our location. 

“Emma thinks you hate her.” I sit beside her as she leans against me. I held her hand, waiting for her to sort out her thoughts. 

“I hate you,” she admitted quietly. I couldn’t help the chuckle, nor my actions as I slightly turn, gently grabbing her chin in my fingers to lightly kiss her lips. My eyes were closed, she pressed back against me. The gentle kiss became a heated make out session. I hum as my instincts take over, lying her down on the bed as I hover over her, my lips ghosting over her pale skin. Down her neck and along her shoulders, my fingers working the hem of her shirt. Her soft moans urging me on as I pulled off her shirt. My lips latched to her exposed breasts, kissing the skin not covered by her laced bra. 

“Stop teasing,” she whispered, her hands on my shoulders as she closed her eyes. I reach behind her, undoing her bra and watch as it falls to the bed. 

“I love strapless,” I whisper as one hand slides down her chest to cup between her legs. She shivered at my touch, my fingers rubbing her as her panties grew wet. I removed her pants, returning to tease her still pantied folds. 

“Your body is always used for sex, you have never been made love to.” I gently rip away her last garment. “You deserve to be loved.” I move between her legs, pulling away her panties before my tongue lapped up her silk folds. I felt her jolt at my touch, questioning if any of the men she was with had ever gone down on her. 

Using two fingers, I gently spread her lower lips to show the soft pink of her core, glistening with her want and need. My tongue lavishes the sweet soft area, paying close attention to her clit. 

Her moans grew louder as I held her hips, my tongue penetrating her as it made love to her inner walls. 

~~///~~

“She escaped,” Sabrina whispered, her eyes downcast as Chloe rolled her eyes. 

“Obviously,” the mayor's daughter snapped. 

“Uncle Gabriel wanted nothing more than for her to be gone. Adrien never should have found her.” Felix stated. Nathalie laughed as she sipped her wine. 

“We have let Adrien play for long enough. Let Lila after them. He wishes to be with that woman and her seed so badly, he can die at their side.” Nathalie ordered. Chloe blinked, sadness in her eyes. 

“But, Adrien was never supposed to be hurt.” She reminded them. 

“Adrien made his choice.” Felix said standing up.   
“I suggest you make yours miss Bourgeois.”

The blond heiress said nothing as he left the room. Sabrina sat meekly at her side, waiting for her next instructions. 

“I wouldn’t try to warn him this time Chloé, your status and position depend on that.” Nathalie ordered before leaving as well. There was silence as Chloe debated their words. She was running for office, she had to be the one people wanted. No one wanted a murderer. 

“Let’s go, I’m bored and in need of a shopping trip.” She finally said, standing up and tossing back her blond locks before her heels clicked as she left the room.


	31. Chapter 31

Lila walked out of prison with a twisted grin. Sure there was a leash, but it was one she could lengthen if need be. 

Her targets were simple, fun. Her fingers twitched to feel their warm blood, hear their pained screams. 

“Miss Rossi, a pleasure to see you again.” Nathalie smiled as Sabrina stood beside her. 

“The same,” the Italian replied walking past the former Agreste secretary. 

“Our deal will be respected, correct?” Nathalie asked. 

“Of course, you get the money, and I get my Adrien.” Lila laughed before disappearing into a waiting car and speeding off. Sabrina shifted on her feet as Nathalie turned to her. 

“Make sure the police stay out of this.” With that, the woman was gone as well. 

~~///~~

I felt Marinette under me, her cold body curled against my own warm skin. Naked and vulnerable to be. I lightly trace the old scars and marks left behind from her horrible past. My lips claiming her skin. I wanted nothing more than to take her and Emma far away, to keep my family safe. 

I heard her. An attempt at silence that was hardly an attempt. She had been quieter before. Sliding from bed, I put on my sweatpants and head for the door. 

“Boo,” I was low and her startled yelp of happiness filled the room before uncontrolled giggles as I lifted her to my shoulders and headed for the kitchen. 

“Pancakes,” she demanded. I place her at the table before looking though cabinets. Pancakes, so easy but so hard. 

“Maman makes the best pancakes.” Emma continued. I roll my eyes before locating the batter. 

“Let maman sleep,” I reply, setting up the mix and the iron skillet. Emma hummed before eyeing the door. 

“Maman sleeps a lot.” She confessed. 

“She worked hard protecting you. It’s my turn now. So let her rest and I’ll protect you both.” I smile turning and offering my hand. 

“Want to help?” I ask. Mari and her parents used to let me help cook. I would have been fatter or died on my own if not for them. Emma was quickly at my side as I tied an apron around her night clothes. 

“We laughed and played, the food becoming odd shapes as the pile grew. We would never eat it all, but it was fun. When we finished all the batter, we set the table and I helped her sit down. 

“I’ll go wake maman, you stay here.” I tell her before walking back to the bedroom. Marinette was still curled in the center, sinking into the body shape I had left. Her raven hair was messy yet halo like around her head.

I sat beside her, trailing soft kisses along her cheek and jawline. Her low groan made me hesitate for a moment, both aroused and scared she would attack. 

“Adrien?” She murmured out my name like a prayer, one I was eager to answer. 

“Yeah Mari, It’s me. Time to wake up. Kitten and I made pancakes.” I wait for her reply, my hand resting on her hip. She opened her eyes, sleep filled. Her body was still lethargic, unable to move just yet so early. 

“Are you getting sick love?” I ask gently. Marinette stubbornly shook her head. 

“I’ll be up, go eat with Emma.” Marinette said waving me away. My eyes searched her, before I nod. I knew better than to argue with her. Marinette hadn’t been herself for a while now. Since talking about her mental stability, she had been staying in bed longer. 

“She isn’t coming?” Emma asked quietly. I offer a smile, shrugging my shoulders. 

“She’s tired, give her a bit.” I explained. Marinette was going through a change, she needed time. I’ll admit, us having sex wasn’t helping. But, she needed control, and I was willing to give it to her. She took the lead, something that was taken from her years ago. 

Emma ate in silence, her small legs kicking back and forth. It made me curse missing the first part of her life. Living with Luka couldn’t have been easy for her. Thinking about it, the only toy she seemed to have was the doll version of my masked self. I lifted a hand to push back a stray hair, when Marinette appeared at the door. 

“Adrien, we need to talk.” Her tone and look were not uplifting.


	32. Chapter 32

I sat on the bed, Marinette pacing the floor between the bed and the door. Her head was down, her raven hair unkept and tangled around her face. 

“Mari, are you alright?” I knew the answer, but I needed her to tell me. Marinette sighed heavily, her hands knitting in her hair as she suppressed a scream. 

“I can’t do this, I can’t!” She snapped, falling to her knees as her eyes went wide and tears covered her face. 

“Adrien I’m sick, I need help!” I let her continue, watching quietly as she gathered her thoughts. Marinette was having the mental break her life had created. She had been so strong, let all the stress build. It was coming out now. A destructive force. 

My eyes went to the door. Out in the hallway Emma was listening in. Hearing the same conversation he had once overheard and denied. 

“I can’t stay here, I have to escape.” She whispered. I stood up, moving to hug Marinette. 

“We need you, Emma needs you and as much as you deny it, you love her. We can get you medicine, a doctor. Please, accept the help my mother denied. I can’t lose another one, Kitten can not become like me.” I beg her, holding her tighter against my chest. 

Marinette relaxed against me, my shirt dampening with her tears. Soft footsteps padded away, I would have to check on Emma later. Right now though, my attention had to be on Mari. 

~~////~~

Lila smiled as Nino and Alya fell for her lies. So gullible, so easily fooled. Her toys. Luka’s blood was on her hands, and soon, Marinette’s and that brat of hers. 

First, gain the trust of her only remaining friends, then, go for the kill. 

~~////~~

Emma laid on her bed, tears silently glistening down her cheeks. I hated the sight. Sitting beside her, I hold out my arms letting her crawl into my lap. 

“Maman is sick?” She asked quietly. I nod, softly petting her hair. 

“Will she get better?” Emma continued. 

“She will, just give her time.” I promised her. Emma laid her head on my chest, Chat Noir ever present in her hands. 

“Chat will protect us,” Emma smiled. I nod, I would keep them safe no matter what. Marinette couldn’t do it anymore, and Emma was just too small to take care of herself. 

“You’re right Kitten, Chat Noir will keep us safe.” I agree, catching sight of Marinette hovering in the hall. She was watching us, it gave me hope. If I helped her more than my father had done for my mother, she wouldn’t leave, right?

“Can we play?” Emma asked, her eyes watching me. I think for a moment before smiling, remembering an old game downstairs. 

“Sure, come on.” I reply lifting her onto my back to carry her down the steps. Marinette pressed herself to the wall, keeping herself small as Emma and I greeted her. She was smiling at least, that was a good sign. 

Emma was laughing, pulling at my hair lightly as we entered the living room and I sat her on the couch. 

“Now princess, stay here while I set up the game.” I bow, placing the controllers beside me on the floor. I busied myself with getting things ready that I failed to notice Marinette sit beside Emma on the couch, a cup of tea in her hands.


	33. Chapter 33

Adrien was trying, I was doing the same. He was so good with Emma, they were the perfect picture. I was cracked. Broken and splintered. I had murdered, my body had been used, battered. I was so tired of fighting. I wanted to give up. Emma has someone to keep her safe now, she didn’t need me anymore. I gave birth to her, kept her from Luka’s drunk anger. The tea cup shook in my hands. 

I was suffocating here. Adrien and Emma were no longer safe with me around. Too many people wanted me dead. I wanted me dead. 

Adrien sat beside me, his head placed on my shoulder as he took the tea cup and placed it aside.

“I love you,” he uttered the words so easily. I remembered saying those words, when had they lost meaning? When had I forgotten the emotion. I remained quiet. To me, those were just words. Love meant nothing. I felt Adrien pull away as Emma complained about losing yet another game and restarting. 

“Please Mari, let me help. Father never helped mom, I don’t want to make that same mistake.” He whispered, petting back my hair. He had always been a touchy person. I shivered at the touches. Standing up, I held my arms. 

“I’ll be in my room.” It was were I always went. A place to be alone, trapped with my destructive thoughts. 

Hours passed, no noises drifted to my door, so I presumed all were asleep. I turned from my desk only to hold back a scream as Chat Noir stood before me. 

“Go away,” I order, my voice cold. He reached out, cupping my face. 

“No,” he replied. “I won’t leave, not again.” Adrien looked down at me, his tender gaze a memory to me. I ignored the way my heart fluttered. I couldn’t love. Bad things happened to those I loved. 

He leaned forward, I met him. The kiss was. Passion filled, so much like the shared ones from our past. I broke away first. 

“I can’t do this anymore Adrien, I give up.” I whisper, the depression sinking me farther inside myself. I watched him try to pull me back, try to grasp at my sinking figure. His fingertips graced over my own fingers before a scream had us parting and Adrien flying from the room to locate Emma. 

“You should have just let us kill you.” Chloé sighed wrapping a delicate hand around my neck. I closed my eyes as the room became dark. 

~~///~~

Emma was curled against me, Lila standing over us with her deranged smile wide. Emma was my priority at the moment, I had to keep her safe. 

“Mama,” Emma whispered as Chloe walked over, dragging Marinette’s unconscious form behind her. 

“You couldn’t find Kim to help with this?” Chloé huffed drooping Marinette beside me. I used the distraction to bring Mari closer, hiding her as well from the two girls. 

“The only man for a job done right is a woman.” Lila replied leaning down to stroke my cheek. 

“Let them know the job is done.” Lila ordered. Chloe raised a brow confused. 

“But, they aren’t dead.” She said eyeing us. I was confused for only a moment before sighing and holding my girls tighter. 

“They will be, broken is just as good as dead.” Lila explained. “Dupain-Cheng is already halfway there, Agreste will soon follow. As for the kid, well, there are so many options.” Lila laughed as Chloe backed from the room. Lila Rossi was insane, there was no fixing her. I cower back myself as cold eyes turned to me. Murder was the only option for escape now.


	34. Chapter 34

We were separated, Marinette had been taken to another room, Emma pulled from my arms and tossed into a small closet. 

“Lila, do not do this,” I warn. This was my chosen family, I would protect them. Lila bent down beside me, my wrists still bound behind my back unable to scratch at her. Her eyes flashed at me. 

“You dare give me orders?” Lila laughed, grabbing my chin forcing me closer. 

“I give the orders now Agreste.” She whispered. I closed my eyes as she forced a kiss from my lips. As Lila busied herself with assaulting me, she didn’t hear the commotion outside the door that I heard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mom and dad were gone. I had to get back to them. Mom had always told me to fight and get back to her if I was ever in danger. Dad was teaching me some easy ways to get out of a kidnapping. I could do this. 

I looked around, my hands were free. I took a deep breath as I tried to calm down. I hated small spaces. I reached for the door. It was locked. I searched around again, my eyes adjusting to the dark room. I found a flashlight hidden behind a pot on a high shelf. Grabbing it, I turned it on and quickly found an air vent on the wall. Swallowing away my fear, I pried it open and entered. Dads first rule, hide your fear. 

I heard yelling and fighting. Mom was arguing with someone. I couldn’t tell where though. I continued forward looking for a way back out. I crawled forward, only to yelp when I fell downwards quickly. I couldn’t hide the tears now as I hit the floor. My arm hurt. I screamed when someone stepped on my arm moments later. She was soon pushed away though. Dad growling as he attacked her, I backed into a corner as he moved her behind a tall wall blocking them from my view until he returned with a smile. 

“Hey kitten,” he whispered, bending down to gently hold my arm and examine it. He sighed before pulling off his shirt and using it to support my arm. 

“Let’s keep it elevated.” He said before lifting me and opening the door. Moms yells were loud but dull as he walked down the halls. I rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes. We were safe now, I was safe. 

~~~~~~~

Chloe was dead, that was a feeling of relief I didn’t know I needed. I walked for the door, opening it just as Adrien reached for the other side. 

“Maman!” Emma beamed as she clung to Adrien’s chest. 

“I found daddy and saved him.” She beamed. Adrien was speckled with blood, his eyes tired and sunken in. 

“Clear here as well. Let’s go.” I reply, my tone of voice alerting Adrien to remain silent. We knew to keep an eye out for more people. We were not safe. People wanted us dead. We had to run now, hide out. 

“Take a left.” Adrien said, making me look over. 

“Trust me,” he whispered. I hesitated for only a moment before taking the turn. When I turned back around to glare at him, he pushed Emma into my arms and smiled. 

“Take Care my ladies,” he pushed us into the small janitor closet and dashed away. I huffed in anger before trying the door. Relief when it easily opened. Adrien was gone, the halls dark. Frustrated, I held Emma tighter and moved forward. 

~~~~~~~~~

“Well, I see you escaped Lila again.” Felix said as he sat at his seat. 

“Leave is alone, and we will disappear and never bother you again. The Agreste fortune will be yours. I’ll be gone. Just as you want.” I told him as I leaned against the door. Lila had broken a rib, the pain starting to become harder to hide. 

Felix walked forward, his eyes like a tigers hunting its prey. 

“You think I believe you?” He asked. “You think that girl will go with you?” I nodded, too tired to put up a real fight. This would be my final stand. Mari should have escaped with Emma by now. I had placed them close to the exit. 

“You learned nothing from Gabriel.” Felix sighed before smirking. 

“Aunt Emilie said you wouldn’t listen.” At the mention of my mother's name, I narrowed my eyes as the door behind me opened. 

“Hello Adrien,”


	35. Chapter 35

“Maman, where is dad?” I looked down, we were outside of the mansion, her eyes locked on the door waiting for Adrien. I was watching now as well. 

“Emma, why do you call him dad? Luka is your father.” I replied, eyeing her as she leaned against the tree. Emma was silent before kicking the ground with the tip of her foot. 

“Adrien tucks me in bed, he kisses my boo boo’s, I love him.” she whispered, surprising me. Her and Adrien really were close now. My attention went back to the huge mansion. We had to leave, I had a job to get Emma away. I reached for her arm, surprised again when she pulled away, her blue eyes sharp and angry. 

“Emma?” I ask, jerking away. She was angry, her arms crossed across her chest.

“We can’t leave him.” she stated, her declaration reminding me of how Adrien and I were when we were younger. Part of me wanted to yell abandon him, leave him, but looking at her face, I couldn’t do it. I frown, hating the losing internal battle in my own head. 

************

Emilie and Felix stood before me, my mother’s eyes that mirrored my own, were now dark and cold. So much like my fathers.

“Mother,” I whisper, surprised in my voice. I hadn’t seen her since she walked away so many years ago. Emilie frowned as she offered out her hand.

“Marinette was such a sweet girl before getting in with Luka and that miraculous crowd.” she said, her voice as elegant and aristocratic as it always had been. Did she know about my own involvement with the group? Most likely, Felix had possibly told her by now. I was now standing beside her, old memories flooding back. It was a mudded bittersweet moment for me. Emilie walked towards the door, my feet following without my thinking. 

“You should have come home after leaving her. For her to go out and cheat on you, to be so much like Gabriel.” she said, her voice low and echoey along the halls. 

“She is nothing like father, or you for that matter.” Marinette was stronger than her or Gabriel. She had stayed and was better for it. Yes, her current mental state was wonky, but that could be fixed, my parents were a lost cause in my opinion. 

“You are silent, what’s wrong?” mother asked looking back at me. I glared, how dare she ask what was wrong? He was the main cause behind me going down the road I had. If she had stayed, maybe me and Mari would still be together, maybe things would be different. Emma would never had been so scared. Emilie stopped, turning to me as I glared at her. She wasn’t my mother, she hadn’t been since she walked away and left me without a word. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could, I watched her fall to the floor. 

“Hey dad,” Emma smiled with a wave, beside my mother’s unconcious form resting beside me, was a lamp. 

“Maman told me to stay but I got bored.” she continued with a shrug before moving to my side. I sigh, shaking my head before lifting her into my arms. 

“You should have listened to your mother kitten,” I whisper, kissing the tip of her nose making her giggle. 

“We need to go,” Marinette said as she entered the hallway, her blue eyes like ice as she approached us. I didn’t dare ask her what she was doing, just following as she led us out the door and away from the mansion. 

“Maman?” Emma called, her small voice holding a tinge of uncertainty. 

***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************

Three years had passed for us. Our small family was hidden in China, and fixing to grow bigger. Marinette busied herself in the new bedroom, Emma at her side as they hung curtains and painted. I sipped on my coffee, smiling at them. No one had bothered us yet, we were relatively safe here. Emma was happy, and Marinette was getting better. 

“Adrien, are you ready?” Marinette asked, spotting me. I nod, placing the coffee cup on the table beside me and catching the young girl jumping into my arms. 

“Ready my lady,” I smile, happy she was in a place to accept the love of two more kids. Our kids. 

“Let’s get our boys,” I announce reaching for her hand...


End file.
